Terra Novus: A New Frontier
by OperatorMazzi
Summary: Within the cold depths of the Universe stood a beacon of light. This beacon shined so brightly, many worshipped and thanked it for its protection. Now, within the Dawn of the New Millennium. A certain race will reignite this beacon and spread its warmth once more upon those who reside in the cold dark. (Massive AU, New Technologies) [UNDER RECONSTRUCTION OF ACT 0]
1. Prologue

_v.2_

 **Prologue**

Within the distance of time, there was only darkness.

For more than a hundred centuries, the Great powers of the Milky Way sat dormant within their own realms. Reaching the peak of stagnation as one foul step within another would cause another war of galactic scale.

These Empires, these Republics, these Unions of species, all despised each other. Hating another's own interests as would be a deterrent to their own.

Their own personal ideals were rotting carcasses that plagued the minds of their leaders and those who lived within these realms.

While many had believed that one day, their own rivals would soon die out and leave the spoils for themselves to claim. The Universe itself had other plans for these Great Powers.

On the day the shined bright for many within the Milky Way, mass darkness appeared within the realms. A darkness that would forever instill fear, pain, panic and, uncertainty in those who lived in this period of stagnation.

Chaos had set an unstoppable wave of rampage throughout the galaxy. Taking billions, if not trillions of lives in the process.

The Great Powers did everything they could, from abandoning lesser worlds, to throwing their own men to the oncoming fire. Even putting aside their millennia-old differences did nothing to stop the Dark Chaos from burning their worlds and slaughtering its inhabitants.

With all hope lost, the remaining powers sought out a plan to assure that this darkness would never have the chance to take another life.

Within the center of this Stagnated galaxy, stood a facility of untapped potential. A place were the powers brought a Hero from their own respective realms. Each one harnessing a key attribute that would define their individuality.

Honor. Courage. Loyalty. Compassion. Intellect, and Leadership.

These six beings were used to create the weapon the powers needed to turn back the coming Chaos.

Six souls were used to create the beacon that would spare those who haven't succumbed to the coming Darkness.

This beacon is now your Savior.

For now, in the Distant Future.

There is only light.

And where there is light.

 **There shall be Darkness.**


	2. Chapter 0-I

_v.2_

 **2078**

 **Sol System, Earth**

 **Greater American Republic, New York City**

Dr. Himari Lee was nervous, to say the least. Being that the fact she of all her colleagues was chosen to present almost 15 years of collective research of Project Seraph. _'An innovative push in American Technology is what they called it.'_ She recalled. Nothing says _"American Innovation"_ like dumping the former Canadian National Budget into a department that hasn't made a jump in progress in the last 30 years…well until now.

Lee's train of thought was broken we she heard the distinct sound of a door opening, revealing an aged man wearing too many would say would resemble a United States Army General Uniform. But instead of his pins on his collar being "US" for the United States, it was "GAR" for its successor, The Greater American Republic.

"General Green? I am glad to see that you could make it to this meeting."

"Well I did have some other important matters to attend to today but I seeing that you have made progress into Project Seraph. I've made some room for your report."

"Thank you, sir." Lee had cleared her throat before beginning. "As we have already discussed, Project Seraph has made significant progress within the last seven months. As we can see here" Lee pressed pulled out a small display for Green to see. "The Intelligent Agents we have been observing have shown improvements through its environmental actuators." She explained as the images shown to green show the results of the current study of Project Seraph. The Agents were solving complex college equations and simulations, some that would take your average modern-day professor days to complete.

"That does seem…Impressive. Anything else?" Green Inquired.

"After looking after the data we've collected from the Agents, we can hypothesize that we can have fully functioning artificial intelligence."

"Within how long?" Green Inquired.

Lee fixed her glasses. "Within the next decade"

 _In a decade. The Greater American Republic. A nation that annexed the failed Unitary Canada and is now the most powerful influence of Democracy within the Northern Hemisphere would have its first artificial intelligence in ten years._

 _That's not long._

 _Right?_

"Ten years is a long time Dr. Lee; the Department of Defense wanted a working AI within the end of this Decade. Not the next." Green commented.

Lee sighed Internally. She knew the brass wouldn't be happy with this. Ten years would be too long for them to wait and even If they were to reduce it, there would be many errors stored within the coding.

"But…"

Lee lifted her head in interest.

"I'll see what I can do, with Congress extending your budget. Have a good day Dr. Lee." General Green then left the room, leaving the young doctor to herself and her findings.

What he didn't see was the smile Hamari had on her face. A smile, not of happiness or joy.

But of hope.

 **And Progress.**


	3. Chapter 0-II

_**v.2**_

 **2079**

 **Sol system, Earth**

 **Hue City**

 **Socialist Republic of Vietnam**

 **Second Vietnamese Civil War**

In the midst of a civil war, stood Private Alice. A young Marine that was shipped out to the jungles of Vietnam for god knows what reason. Her Olive Green BDU was soaked by the continuous rain that fell ever since she arrived. The only time she could dry up was when she was back on base or when it was scorching hot.

What didn't help was the fact that a few months before this "Civil War", the Insurgents had somehow obtained a bunch of hands me down gear from the Middle Eastern Dead-zone and decided to overthrow the current regime and replace it with an even harsher Regime. _Ironic isn't it?_

The two-Kay-thirty's is what Alice and her associates called them. Two-kay obviously stands for the Second Millennium and thirty is the decade when the tech was made. This term was made to those who would use technology from some bygone era that no Human would bother having-unless you were a collector of sorts-wouldn't be perceived as a threat. Unless they knew how to use them.

"Delta-Six-Actual, this is Romeo. Over." Static could be heard throughout the Battle Net.

" _This Delta-Six. What's your problem?"_

"Lieutenant Murphy is down. We're taking incoming fire from the buildings in front of us. We're gonna hold our position and see what the fuck is taking potshots at us. Over."

" _Uh, over Romeo. We'll stay put until you've cleared the role ahead"_

The man on the Battle net then turned to Alice and the rest of her squad.

"Alright, Shoe Horse! Listen up We're gonna move in up this these two roads here and clear these buildings. I want the third Fireteam to move up on the second road. First and Second fireteam behind me up this road, understood?"

"Understood Staff Sergeant!" Alice and her fellow Marines sounded off.

"Alright, let get this over with."

Cautiously, Alice and her teammates rallied behind their Commanding Officer as they moved from their armored cover and spread out across the two roads.

Many chose their new choices of cover near walls that has chunks are blown out or nearby cars that been blacked and burned by fire the once raged within then.

Alice took cover in the bottom floor of a factory workshop and aimed her MX-14 Assault Carbine out a broken window.

All was quiet on the streets. Quiet enough that one could hear the small sounds of broken rock fall and tumble and the soft mechanical purr of their M62 Victory Heavy Tank.

One marine, the same one that was leading Shoe Horse along with the Staff Sergeant, had peeked around the corner of the wall he took his position. Slowing he exposed his head more in the open field. It was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

Within seconds, the poor marine was struck by old Anti-material canon. Blew the bastard to kingdom come and was dead before he hit the ground.

Not one Marine spoke a word. The Marines returned the incoming fire towards their enemies. Rounds of 556x45 and 7x62 millimeter tore apart the building from both inside and out. Some even fired an occasional 40-millimeter grenade at the upper windows.

This went on for no less than 30 seconds.

Then the battle was over. All was quiet once more.

Alice ejected her weapons mag and slid in a nice fresh one.

" _Private Alice_." The Battle Net spark. " _Go with Hank and Jim and check to see that no one's got a pulse in there."_

Alice gave a small huff before complying. "Roger that." Not wanting to waste any time, she moved from her well-covered position and made her way across the open field. The increased endurance from her minor augmentations in basic training had decreased the amount of time your average marine would take to cross an open field with sixty plus pounds with gear weighing them down. Within less than a minute, Alice joined the two other Marines.

Giving a nod to another, all three prepared to breach.

"On my mark…one…two…three…BREACH!" Hank yelled. Almost automatically, Alice used her enhanced strength to kick in the door, while Jim threw in a nine-bang to cover their entrance. Then simultaneously, all three Marines entered the building in unison.

"Clear right."

"Clear left."

"Clear forward."

"Bottom Floor is all clear. Enemy presence negligible." Hank reported. "Moving to the upper level."

Moving together, Alice led the team upstairs. Remembering her training, she automatically checked her corners when navigating through upper levels. When reaching the door that led to the room upstairs, Alice had discovered that the room was locked tight. She then gave it a few kicks as no one currently had any breaching equipment. With a final kick, the door had busted down and landed with a hard thud. Working simultaneously, all three entered.

"Clear right."

"Clear left."

"Clear…"

Alice didn't get to finish her sentence. For as she turned out to be a battle-hardened Marine, she too had a Human heart.

What she saw was a child, holding a knife in her hands. Tears leaving trails of water down her dirty cheeks. Crying over the bodies of what seemed to be her parents, faces bloodied and shrapnel wedged in their skin. Alice hesitated. She knew what this child was.

"Aw Fuck." Jim cursed. "What do we do?"

"We do what we need to do?" Hanks replied stoically

"So What? We're just gonna kill a kid? How's that gonna appear on the News back home? ANN Headlines: _GAR Marines Killing Children? Controversy sparks international outrage."_

"She's an insurgent, Jim."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we killed her family. And knowing that face, she'll be looking at a way to get back at us."

Jim was about to say something before coming up with nothing.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with." Hank motioned himself reaching for his MD34 Tactical Pistol, unclipping his belt for the holster and taking aim at the now deeply frightened child.

Jim couldn't bear to watch as he quickly traversed down the stairs. Alice. Alice remained where she stood. Frozen in time as she was about to witness another horror of War. For in war, no one is innocent.

 **Not even the weak.**


	4. Chapter 0-III

_v.2_

 **2082**

 **Sol System, Earth**

 **Greater American Republic, Washington D.C, Presidential Motorcade**

"So, Simmons. How's the family?"

"Oh, they're doing fine Mr. President. Riley won his first game last night and Francine is taking the kids out to the movies tonight."

"Hmm. That does sound fun. Here's some Advice Simmons. Always be there for your kids, especially your boy. A boy without a father figure in his life will only lead to a bad upbringing. That's what my Father told me and that's his father told him and so on."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Simmons replied.

"Good. Now that Is aside, is there anything to briefed on?" he asked, not taking his attention away from his personal datapad.

"Well Mr. President, there are some minor things that you need your attention, but I doubt that you aren't aware of those already."

"Indeed, that is, Simmons. But I feel like there are more important problems that need fixing. Not minor complaints from the states"

"If that's the case, Mr. President, then I'd advise you wait until we reach the white house…Sir."

"Eh. Fair enough." The president turned back to his Personal data phone, scrolling through emails and messages that were deemed important in his presidential files.

Simmons took this his time to reflect on his life. Thinking back to his childhood, teenage years, college life. Now this. Personal Bodyguard of the most powerful man in the world.

Simmons reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. Turning it on, he saw the family photo that was taken in summer 2079. There went down to Florida for the summer. Universal Studios he remembered. The picture had his wife, Bethany. His two kids, Riley and Hollie, and himself. The memories he had of that summer were happy.

Simmons smiled for a moment, Lost within thought.

He sat quietly until the limousine came to a halt. "We've arrived Mr. President." The driver announced over the intercom.

"Right. Let's get this day started, shall we?"

"Yes, Mr. President," Simmons replied in a stoic manner. He opened the door and led the President out the car and into the White House along with the rest of his personal bodyguards.

 **-10 Hours later-**

Simmons yawned. It was late in the evening and the sun had already begun to set. The day was done and It was now time to head home.

The president has now gone to bed and the night shift has already clocked in. Simmons was currently standing in front of the entrance of the white house. Cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other.

Simmons was talking to his wife, discussing topics that an average family would be discussing. Simmons took another puff of his Cigarette, inhaling and blowing wind. Locked in with the conversation with his wife, he didn't notice a fellow colleague of his talking to an unknown individual. She wore a suit that normally belonged to the Intelligence Division, but Simmons paid no mind.

Simmons finished and put out his cigarette. He got a text from his wife, wondering when he was coming home.

Simmons smiled at the thought that he had someone waiting for him at home.

To him, his family means everything.

 **And to his family, Simmons is a man of his word.**


	5. Chapter 0-IV

_v.2_

 **2099**

 **Mars Capita**

 **Mars**

 **Colonial Territory of the Greater American Republic**

Francis Clarke was a busy man.

Busy in this time and age was an understatement, to begin with. Francis was an engineer, a blue-collar worker that willingly sent himself to Mars to support his family back on Earth. Engineers like Francis were required to maintain key systems on the colony. Oxygen-Recycling, Water purifiers, sewage systems, and others that one would be keen to keep tabs on since everyone in the colony depended on it. So, in a sense.

Francis was a busy man.

At this moment Francis was sound asleep in his bed, the workload of yesterday had tired him out to a point where once his face hit the pillow, he passed out. Falling dreamless state.

Everything seemed peaceful for the young engineer…that was until a noise had interrupted his rest. Francis groaned in response to this disturbance. His eyes slowly opened and looked for the source of the disturbance. It only took him a few minutes before he realized the, his computer's video call was going off.

" _Who could be calling at this godforsaken hour?"_ He said to himself. Francis slowly and _regretfully_ got up from his bed and up to his desk. He then _tiredly,_ typed in the password to his computer and checked to see who was calling him. unbeknownst to him, he didn't really expect to hear from her at this hour.

" _Francis! Are you there?"_

For some reason, his wife decided to call him at four am. _Martian time._

"Caroline, don't you know what time it is over here? You do know that Earth and Mars are rotated in a different sense, right?"

He heard a sigh come from the other end of the call.

"I'm sorry Francis. It's been nearly a month since we last spoke to each other."

Francis laughed for a second, his tired expression subtlety shifted from usually irritated to visually amused.

"Well, you can wholeheartedly blame corporate for that. There's been a constant wave of breakdowns in the colony this past month. It's been going on for so long that I think we may have to end up replacing most key systems on here. And with how far Earth and Mars are right now. It's gonna be a while until the replacements get here." Francis explained.

"Wouldn't the colony have back-ups on standby?" Caroline asked.

"That's how it should've been from the start, but you know how things on Earth are."

Caroline didn't speak for a moment. Francis sat there looking at the screen. His eyes scanning the image of his wife.

"Is there something wrong Caroline?" he asked. Caroline sighed before coming up with an answer.

"Things down here aren't going well. Especially in Toronto." Caroline explained. "Words have been spreading about the Revolt against the Republic. Mayor Hasting even made an announcement about allowing the military enforcing martial law if the _"protests"_ get out of hand."

Francis could sense fear on the tip of her words. News like this always made Caroline feel uneasy and scared. Knowing that he couldn't be there for physically made him worry much about her well-being.

"Caroline, calm down. Your overthinking scenario's again. I'm sure the police can handle a few Protesters."

"I know I'm sorry it's just-"

She didn't finish her sentence as alarms began to blare in the facility.

"What the?" Francis muttered.

"Francis! What's going? Is-e-veZZthZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." The video cut off. It was replaced with an announcement from the colonies Emergency Broadcast system.

 **-Attention-**

 **-This is not a test-**

 **-A City-Wide Emergency is in effect-**

 **-Please stand by and await further instructions-**

 **-This is not a test-**

As the screen flashed in front of him, his PDA lit up. The screen receiving ping after ping. Notifications endlessly pouring into his device. Tension boiled in his blood as he moved towards desk where it laid. Picking it up, he cast his gaze upon the text in big bold letters that his PDA just received.

"Fuck." He stated.

With that, Francis got dressed and ran out of the room with haste.

Hoping whatever was coming, wouldn't doom us all.

 **Phobos Outpost C-17B**

 **Orbital Surveillance Facility Van Helgan**

 **Planetary Report 77-CV-B**

 **GAR AI LDA 0678-2**

"There's been a disturbance…. on a scale I've only seen in simulations. _Simulations. The…no…A key a scenario that is will be destined to happen._

"Energy surges. Crossing wavelengths that haven't been theorized. Possible Weapon a Foreign Martian Colony has perfected? _No._ Are Colonial Engineers perfecting a new well of Renewable Energy? _Not possible. An event like that would've crossed my board the minute It was perfected._ "

"Alien Perhaps? _It's a logical solution. Logical? Necessary? Hypothetical? It only makes sense….Is there…wait. What's going on?"_

Sirens could be heard, red flashing lights sprung across the screens around her.

 _ **ALERT! STRUCTURAL DAMAGE TO CRITICAL COLONIAL SYSTEMS!**_

" _How far has the damage spread?"_

 _ **SCANNING….**_

 _ **STRUCTURAL DAMAGE COVERS Greater American Republic Colonies**_

 _ **/98% STRUCTURAL DAMAGE SPREAD KEY GAR SYSTEMS/**_

"What? That's… _not possible…_ Safe Guards have been put in place in case Keys colonial systems fail. _This wasn't supposed to happen…how could this…"_

 _ **SCANNING….**_

"Hm…what now?"

 _ **Satellite SCANS SHOW 88 TO 100% STRUCTURAL DAMAGE TO KEY COLONIALS SYSTEMS OF THE FOLLOWING:**_

 _ **New Chinese Republic  
Empire of Albion  
Russian Federation  
Pan-Asian Coalition  
Commonwealth of Australia  
European Commonwealth  
Middle Eastern Republic**_

"…..Total Planetary blackout…. _8 million souls….drowning in darkness…._ Pinpoint the source. Ground Zero?"

 _ **SCANNING…**_

 _ **UNKNOWN ENERGY SURGE LOCATED WITHIN PROMETHEI PLANUM EXCAVATION SITE.**_

" _Promethei Planum?_ Scan to match any known matches."

 _ **SCANNING….**_

 _ **/NO KNOWN MATCHES IDENTIFIED/**_

 _ **/SCAN SHOWS INCREASING FLUCTUATIONS FROM GROUND ZERO ORIGIN/**_

" _GET ME A FEED!"_

 _ **PROCESSING….**_

 _ **/FEED INITIALIZED/**_

Linda held her breath. Her eyes focusing on the grainy satellite imagery that was being broadcasted to her very being. Scans showed her the rising dangers of what is to come. Linda sat down and crossed her legs and shut every alert down except the satellite feed she now gazed upon.

She then began to cry. Not because she had failed what she was designed to do. She did her job, she did all her task right to the boot. She cried for she was the first of many. The first of many to be gifted the _**Means of immortality.**_

 _ **/End Connection/**_

 **Within the sites of Promethei Planum.**

 **A New Dawn Will begin.**

 **For from this day, an Age of Silver and Gold Shall Rise.**

 **Risen from Iron and Steel.**

 **For now, there is only darkness.**

 **And when there is Darkness.**

 **There is light.**


	6. Chapter 0-V

_v.1_

 _How long had it been since the line was cut? How long had it been since the screens went black and the screams stopped?_

 _People thought it was a nightmare waiting to happen. A nightmare that was soon to pass._

 _That is…until something got through._

* * *

 **2102**

 **Sol System, Luna**

 **Lunar Base Alpha-2**

Kevin Barton wasn't an interesting person to put it specifically. For someone being in his late 50's and for being someone of his intellect didn't really has much going on in his life. Being stuck on a station along with 70 other scientists doing god knows what.

Kevin sighed as he looked at the same damn screen, he'd been looking at for the past 3 years. Same screen. Same readings. Same shit. For three fucking years.

His original assignment was to keep an eye out for any abnormal readings that came beyond the Lunar Grid. A "complex" system of satellites that monitored beyond the Earth Sphere. After the Martian Colonies went dark, people on Earth had gone into a frenzy. Riots and anarchy sparked all over the globe, requiring most UN member countries to enforce a cooperative Martial law order within the major urban population centers.

When everything died down, the UN decided it would be best to form a "Monitoring post" around the Earth and Lunar Sphere.

In reality, everyone was scared. Old Paranoia's had sprung up. The Concept of the unknown had pushed those who had governed Earth into a paranoid mindset. There were talks of the Greater American Republic and the Russian Federation working together drawing up plans for an Orbital Defense Grid. "A measure of safety and Security" they called it.

Kevin was too old to be thinking about Earthside politics. He had better things to do. Like, make in his daily report.

 _"This is Kevin Barton of Lunar Base Alpha-Two. Reporting in for my monitorial report, E3-42-J. Lunar grid reads nominal. No abnormalities have been detected as of twelve thirty AM, Earth time. As stated before, nothing new has appeared on Lunar grid Alpha through Zeta._

 _"The Interplanetary communications link between Earth and Mars still remains dark to this day. "Martian Satellite base on Phobos still remains online but yet has to answer any of our hails. Command has written it off as a glitch in the system, but the other scientists in this station seem to think otherwise…doesn't matter whether it's real or not."_

 _"It's been three years since Mars went dark. Three years of Silence, black screens and no form of communications from the Martian surface. Makes me wonder what's the point. We're just wasting time looking at…_ " Kevin was soon cut off when his station's terminal buzzed to life, making a loud pinging noise. "…Hold on a sec…" Kevin quickly strode over to his station Terminal to investigate what was creating this commotion. "It seems like I'm receiving a message of some kind…it's encrypted, but it seems familiar. Doesn't match any international channels." At this point, the middle-aged Scientist was determined, almost excited even to find out what this anomaly was. Was that even the right word for it? Of course, It was, from what he could see them; the encryption was different, the frequency didn't match any of the known Earth-side channels, and the point of Origin was hidden behind a set of locked coordinates.

"What are you trying to hide?" Kevin began to look for any clues that would aid him in deciphering this anomaly. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, Kevin sat at his terminal screen typing endlessly into his keyboard as he tried to unlock the set coordinates.

At first, it seemed pointless, Kevin was soon about to give up, thinking that his aged mind was too old to decipher this secret. This was his final straw.

Until one swift keystroke broke the wall.

When the aged scientist realized that he had broken the barrier that was hiding this encrypted discovery, he expressed his joy as he yelled in the now empty room that was once filled with other scientists.

Once he calmed down, he adjusted his glasses and began sifting through the decrypted treasures he set himself upon to discover. After another half hour of piecing together the secrets of his treasure. Once finished, he took it upon himself to gaze upon this new achievement.

A new achievement that itself was a reward.

A reward to old worlds.

 **And a New Beginning.**

* * *

 **2103**

 **Sol System, Earth**

 **UN building**

 **Meeting with the United Nations Security Council**

"Are you sure this is sound? That isn't some wild goose chase set upon some kids hiding in some basement?" The Security Council Member for the New Chinese Republic stated to his associates.

"Associate Luoyang, I think it's wildly inconsiderate to assume to some kids were able to find and locate the frequency to the Lunar Base. Specifically Alpha-Two."

"Associate Jameson is correct." The Associate representative for the Russian Federation chimed in. "The concept of a nay dweller discovering the frequency of Alpha-Two and yet alone sending a fake coordinate encryption to a Government facility is nothing of the short of illegal and dangerous."

"I want to believe you Associate Komarov, but Mars has been dark for almost half a decade. No formal signs of communication from any of the colonies and Satellite outposts had thrown the global population into Chaos. Do you remember what happened in Toronto? Paris? Rio De Janeiro? Los Angeles? Berlin? The amount of damage that was caused to those cities by the chaos that ensued would've crippled lesser nations by the end of the week. If the coordinates Alpha-Two received turns out to be a wild goose chase, who knows what damage will occur when the public finds out?"

What Associate Luoyang said was right to an extent. While the Chinese native was adeptly paranoid just like most of his governmental counterparts in the Pan-Pacific Coalition, the concept of discovering that some colonies had somehow survived the Blackout was an opportunity no one in the United Nations could afford to pass by.

"If there is a chance that there is a group of Surviving colonists on Mars, it's a chance we have to take. We as a species can't afford to remain idle on a world that will be doomed to overpopulation. The colonization of New and verdant worlds is a priority that we cannot afford to lose." The Associate Representative of the Greater American Republic spoke up. "It's a risk we have to take. For the betterment of Humanity." He said, eyeing the Associate for the Chinese Republic.

After a few moments of Silence, the Associate Representative for Empire of Albion spoke up. "So, I'm assuming that we are favoring for the motion of sending a team to investigate the Martian Colonies?"

With that, the Majority of the Associate Representative of the United Nations Security Council nodded in agreement.

Except for China. Of course.

 **AN** : **Nothing really important to say other than I just realized that I had uploaded the same chapter twice in the last Update. I don't know how missed a fatal error of that size. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this new update.**

 _ **-Mazzi**_


	7. Chapter 0-VI

_v.1_

 _How long until the Earth embarks to save us from this dark bastion?_

 _A dark and cold place that snows upon the corpses of those who wanted to be the tip of the spear._

 _A wrong belief that was._

 _But a right feeling to say the least._

* * *

 **Sol System, Earth**

 **2104**

 **Lunar Outpost Bravo-1**

 **Ares One Mission, Operation: CATAPHRACT Minus 7**

 **General Crew Quarters**

Within the confines of one of the many Lunar Outposts and colonies that dotted its surface, one substantial crew were readying themselves for a mission that many had called a "fruitless endeavor".

When the announcement of the Mission to Mars had reached the general population, the reaction was _varied_ at best.

There were groups that were on the same plane of skepticism as the militant members of the Pan-Pacific Coalition. Some gave the benefit of the doubt about the entire situation. And there were others that supported the mission to the red planet. The third party turned out to be the majority of the Human population as many families and friends had turned to Mars in the opportunity to support those back on Earth.

Mars was the gateway to Human Colonization of the Sol System. The success of the Martian Colonies was the push Humanity needed to see that spending the rest of their lives on their homeworld was not for the betterment of Mankind. But for the worse.

Operation: CATAPHRACT was the name that was given to mission. The hope of finding what remains of the Martian Colonists and investigate the cause of the sudden blackout of the Martian colonies.

Now all they had to do was wait for the all clear.

A series of loud knocks on a metal door rang throughout the room that Major Alice was currently sleeping in. As she woke up, she let off a loud groaning noise that was clearly a sign of agitation.

"Yo, Major! The Colonel wants you in his office." The voice outside her door stated. The aged Captain rubbed her eyes as her sight adjusted to the setting of the dimly-lit room.

"Major?" the voice said again along with a series of knocks. "You alive?

"I'm as much alive as you Sex life, Anderson. Tell the Commander that I'll be there in ten minutes." On that note, Alice stepped out of her bed and walked towards the bathroom. Turning on the light in the bathroom, her eyes adjusted the newly lit atmosphere.

She looked at herself in the glass mirror that was installed along with the infrastructure of Bravo-One. The once brightly color gold hair was now grown into a dull blonde. Her bright blue eyes that held an ecstatic vigor of youth was now replaced by a bland blue. The scars that covered her face were evident but not to a point where It would become a distraction. Her sturdy physique was none the less, as the muscles that formed her body was toned to the best of her ability. While she wasn't like the over jacked fitness models that would literally pump themselves with steroids like its candy. But it was peak performance, to say the least. The only obvious difference between her entire body was the development of her breasts.

The veteran marine cupped her breasts and sighed. She remembered the time when her "lack" of development hadn't been a problem when she joined the Marine Corp. everything was fine until she hit her mid-twenties, after the Hue city incident.

Whatever the Insurgents cooked up in that bomb that use to turn Hue city into glass had kicked her growth spurt back into gear. Being an E-cup wasn't all that bad. It had its perks every now and then. But she wishes that they could've been a tad bit smaller.

After taking a quick shower and other amenities that were available within her room. Alice then dressed in her BDU's and then promptly stepped outside and made her way towards the office of her commanding officer.

* * *

The walk to the Colonel's office was a short one. The sounds sturdy leather boots echoed against the sterile white corridors of Bravo-One.

Mainly a military installation, Bravo-One was the official staging Area for the Mars rescue mission. In these walls, where dozens of scientists, engineers, and military personnel of various backgrounds. The majority of the personnel that resided in Bravo-One would remain on base. Tending to important systems and protocols. A select group, however, will be chosen with the task of accompanying the main expeditionary group.

Major Alice stood at attention when facing the Colonel. Her eyes remained forward as the two remained quiet as the superior officer quietly read his book in his personal leather chair.

The room remained quiet until the evident noise of Ackerson closing his book regained the attention of Alice, who was quite frankly zoning out at this point.

"Apologies, Major. As you know I can be quite immersed in my literature from time to time. I assume you want to know why I called you here for?"

"That's correct, sir" Alice replied. "Is it's important?"

Ackerson laid back in his chair, fingers interlocked with a smile forming on his face. "Why yes, it is. That's why I like you, Major. You always have had an astute sense of direction."

"Uh…Thank you, sir?" she replied with a raised eyebrow. "I can kind of understand why you would think that way."

"Indeed. That's why your team is going to be Head of Security for the Operation." Ackerson announced. Alice gained a look of confusion. She was about to speak up before Ackerson had cut her off.

"Listen to what I have to say, Major. I know what I said wasn't really a _legitimate_ reason to give you this position. I've looked at your history, Sergeant. In '84, Operation Stonebreaker, in Vietnam, you pulled out several Marines from a crashed VTOL that was set to explode along with a fuel depot. That bounced you from a Private to Lance Corporal, earning your first of many commendations."

"In '88, in the Middle Eastern Dead zone, Alpha-One, Seven, and your squad, Alpha-Nine, was successful in infiltrating and neutralizing a base of a Bosnian Terror Group who had access to the Materials to create a working Class-3 Fenris Nuclear Warhead. After the forced retirement of Gunnery Sergeant Monroy, you took the position of leading Alpha-Nine from there on out."

"in 2092, You were placed in the GAR's Special Operations Command along with the rest of Alpha-Nine. From there on out, You and your team has conducted 24 successful Operations against the enemies of the Republic and its allies. I could go on, but it's safe to assume that you can piece together what I'm going for here."

"You think I'm qualified for this mission, Sir?"

"More than qualified, if I'm going to be quite honest."

"Is that your own opinion, Sir?" Alice questioned.

"We both know opinions are not credible in within the stature of bureaucracy. This comes from within the Department of Defense, mind you. Every action within the Federal Government has its reasons. That also goes for the United Nations as well. God only knows why they decided to step up their game a century after they were formed."

Alice nodded in what can interpret as a partial agreement.

"All respective opinions aside, this is an official order. In a week, you and Alpha-Nine are to be leading security among the Operation. Five other handpicked teams shall accompany you on this mission. You know your objectives, Marine. I expect you to follow suit."

"Yes, sir!" Alice replied.

"Good. You're dismissed now." With that, Ackerson went back to reading his book. Alice did a crisp salute before doing about face and exiting the room.

Returning the sterile white corridors of Bravo-One, Alice made her way back to her room. Flicking the lights on, illuminating her personal space, Alice sat down in the chair of her work desk, going over the work dossier she was previously working on the night before.

* * *

 **Lunar Outpost Bravo-1**

 **Docking bay**

A Week has passed since she talked to Ackerson.

A week has passed since she had begun to go over the mission plan for the Operation.

A Week has passed since she realized that she will one of many that will step on Mars for the first time in a decade.

And now all she has to do Is not fuck it up.

Alice currently resided within the docking bay Along with the rest of Alpha-Nine: First Lieutenant Alex McKinnon, Chief Warrant Officer Kevin Anderson, First Sergeant Leon Jameson, and their most recent addition, Corporal Jessica O'Brien. The four other members of Alpha-Nine were busy conversing amongst themselves, checking their gear and equipment. Alice paid no mind towards them as she was busy looking over the mission dossier.

Six squads of Special Operations Marines were providing the protection of a large group of scientists, engineers, doctors, pilots and archeologists that were going to be onboard the Orbital Vessel callsign: Ares One.

Alice recalled the description for the design of Ares One. Built specifically for the Cataphract Operation. Ares One will currently be the Hub point for the Operation for the next solar year acting as an Orbital Station for the Operation.

The Main objectives of the mission Include the investigation behind the blackout of the Martian Colonies, find any surviving colonists and return them back the Ares One Orbital Vessel stationed above Mars via Martian Ascent Vehicle, and re-establish the long-dead connection between Earth and Mars.

" _Nothing too hard."_ Alice thought to herself. After a brief summarization of the Mission plan, the personnel of Operation: CATAPHRACT boarded the Shuttle that brought them aboard the Ares One. Once the signal turned green, the Ares One Vessel, ignited its engines, setting itself a path towards the long dark. Returning the inhabitants of Earth to a world that they once claimed as their own.

 **AN: Another Chapter. Another step towards the main plot point.**


	8. Chapter 0-VII

_What was your first thought? Your first reaction to the unfathomable revelations that the treasures of Mars bestowed to those trapped beneath the red sands?_

 _What it did to Mars farther proceeds the rational complexity of Man._

 _From the endless dunes of red._

 _To versatile oceans of life and endless skies of blue._

* * *

 **Sol System, Mars**

 **2105**

 **Amazonis Planitia**

 **50 km beyond the Interplanetary Capital**

The touchdown on Mars went smoother than anyone imagined. Our Pilot took us down not far from the city limits. Just over the horizon was the artificial structures that stood among the red dunes. Not long after, we pulled the equipment we needed out from the lander and transformed It into a supplementary Base of Operations. Once everything was set up, we had split up into two teams.

Alpha-Nine, Bravo-Four, and Foxtrot-Seven were tasked to head towards the Colonial Administration Center located within the heart of Mars Capita. There stored the Colonial Ids of every colonist that had settled within the Martian Sphere. While they were tasked with this mission, the second team, comprised of Hotel-Four, Lima-Eight, and Gamma-Six would secure a perimeter around the MAV and scout out secondary objectives located in the Amazonis Planitia.

Contrary to belief, the planetary capital of Mars wasn't as developed as the capital of a region or country was always thought out to be. Compared to the sprawling Megalopolis' of today, Mars Capita could be compared to cities of Old Earth back in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Skyscrapers highlighting the governmental and corporate districts that oversaw the stability of the colonies to the residential and commercial districts. Over 700 kilometers in size, the concept of finding survivors in a city this big would be ludicrous if it wasn't for the fact that most settlers wore a RIG operating system, if they could make way to the Colonial Administration Center, they could track the locations of every colonist within city limits.

Personally, it made the job easier Alpha-Nine and the other squads. What wouldn't change was the amount of time they had to spend finding any surviving colonists that have been stranded on Mars for the last five years.

The journey towards Mars Capita was quiet at for most of the time. There few who decided to start a conversation between the squads. Talking about life back on Earth and what they did before they were selected for this mission.

Once they arrived, Squad leaders gave the order to exit their All-Terrain Transport Vehicle. The driver informed them that he'll be on standby for pickup whenever they needed it. After receiving confirmation from Team One, the ATTV sped off into the distance, leaving Team 1 facing a giant airlock that led to the steel belly of Mars Capita.

The Squad Lead of Foxtrot Seven ordered one of his men to open the airlock in front of them. Once the gate opened, the squads of Team One entered the Tunnel.

Upon entering the tunnel, the Marines of Alpha one activated their rifles flashlight attachments, illuminating the path in front of them. The door behind the closed with a metal thunk. After that was dead silence. The quiet echoes of lifelessness.

"Well. This place has seen better days" 1LT McKinnon stated. He walked over to one of the nearby vehicles and peered through the window"

"Yeah, If I can recall, the capital had the largest population compared to the other settlements. Almost two million." CWO Anderson stated while he planned out a fast route to the CAC via holo-map.

"Two million? I thought the population was over eight million colonists?" A Specialist from Gamma Six spoke up.

"The Greater American Republic and it's "Member States" were the largest contributor to the colonization of Mars. Seven hundred thousand colonists were sent to colonize the sites they'd laid claim to back in the 2030s. Back when SpaceX was leading the space race before the Reformation" Alice explained with a stoic expression.

"Leave it to the Old Guard to fix things up. If it weren't for them the Republic would've become a literal shithole." McKinnon replied as he took point ahead of Team one. Alice remained silent for the remainder of the journey through the tunnel.

It didn't take long for Team One to reach the end of the tunnel. One by one they step out of the shadows of the dark tunnel. The sound of echoing boots that bounced off the concrete walls faded as they entered the presence of a glistening metropolis. Buildings that reached the heavens, that glistened from the rays of Sol that shined through the Martian atmosphere.

Alice had remembered seeing photos and videos of the Martian Colonies. How the domed cities were bustling with life. Filled with those that chose to start fresh or found new job opportunities within this leap of Human history.

Alice turned back towards her men and the rest of Team One as well as the group of scientists that accompanied them on this journey.

They continued with their mission towards the CAC. Walking by vacant checkpoints and deserted parking lots. Cars and vehicles are strewn about. No colonists in sight. Only the piled-up scraps if miscellaneous items and trash that were left unattended after the blackout.

For the rest of the journey, Team One walked in Silence.

* * *

 **Orbital Vessel Ares One**

 **Ares One Mission Control**

"The Martian Satellite Grid is still dark. Can't seem to get a clear reading on the structural integrity of Mars Capita or any of the Lesser Colonies."

"What about Phobos? Outpost C-17B was the last to send us the alert back to Earth before everything before they went offline."

"The Satellite outposts are secondary objectives. Plus, Orbital Scans show that Phobos is located on the Dark side of Mars. For us to make that trip would me repositioning ourselves within Mars' orbit and stranding both deployed teams for a time."

"Can we intercept it? For the amount of mission time, we have the Orbital trajectory of Phobos could prove to be in our favor."

Naomi thought for a moment before continuing. "I can see whether the Moon can be caught within mission parameters. One Orbital Period is estimated to about seven hours. Current time frame shows that we have another five until it reaches operable distance."

"I'll prep the drones for deployment. I'll let Evans know what we're doing." The Operator then typed in a series of commands into the console in front him in preparation for this new task.

"Make sure you be specific on why we need them. Can't have our lead engineer shouting in everyone's ear again."

"That was one time, Naomi. One time."

* * *

 **Mars Capita**

 **Colonial Administration Center**

"We're here."

The journey to the CAC only took another three hours. Trekking through tunnels and highways. Passing empty lots and vacant stores. The journey was quiet. An eerie sensation for all who were present.

All members of Team one stood before the building that was designated as Mars Colonial Administration center. A mixture of Stone and steel, the CAC was donned in aesthetics that originated back on Earth. Detailing significant events and cultures that Mankind should not forget.

The Flags hoisted upon the railing made bristling movements caused by the artificial air. Some were missing. Some stood tall. The Flags were a juxtaposition of internationality. Of how Humanity overcame the obstacles to create a new beginning.

Now it was abandoned. Like a newborn child left at the doorstep of an orphanage. Waiting for caring hands to save them.

Team one climbed the grand stairs that stood below the entrance. Their boots creating echoing footsteps that bounced around the stone surface.

Once they reached the top, the entrance slid open with a slow and loud grinding noise. The Entrance gave them a picture of the main lobby, its only Illumination was the natural light given off from the sun that seeped in through the metal doors.

One by one they entered, Alpha-Nine shining their flashlights around the lobby.

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

"Clear forward."

"Tell the rest of Team One we're clear." 1SGT Leon Jameson nodded in confirmation as he let the other squads know that the position remained clear. Once they were all inside, Alice gathered their attention.

"All right, listen up. The CAC is a large place but has key sectors that kept the colonies up and running. Foxtrot-Seven will head to the Administrations office and gather any information on the where about of the missing colonists. Bravo-Four will head to communications, see if you can get SatComms back online and establish a long-distance connection with Back to Earth. The rest of Alpha-Nine and I will head to the Server Room. If there's a place that will give us a reason to why Mars went dark, that's where we'll find it. Everyone, move out!

Receiving their objectives, the squads of Team One went their own way into the corridors of the CAC. Sticking with Alpha-Nine, Alice led her team deeper into the depths of the facility. The next half hour consisted of splicing through low powered bulkheads and half sunken corridors. After sloshing through knee to waist deep water, Alpha-Nine reached the rusted half-open bulkhead that stored the server room.

Squeezing themselves through the open space between the metal doors, Alpha-Nine took in the sight the server room. Anderson gave a whistle of impression.

"Damn…And I thought the servers for the Superintendents back on Earth were big."

"That's because those servers run the Regional Areas. The one they sent to Mars was the first of many Planetary Security Networks. Linked up with the Martian Satellite Grid, The Martian Colonies could maintain full operational security in the events the homeworld fell into chaos."

"A fallback plan?" CPL Jessica O'Brien asked.

"More of a contingency. If the MSG had proven to hold it's after the blackout, The UN wouldn't have halted its progress. Now CHASM is all we have to show for it." Alice explained.

"Well then. I guess it's time for us to get to work."

* * *

 **Phobos**

On Phobos, a secondary Martian Ascent Vehicle landed a few kilometers outside the entrance of the Old Phobos Outpost.

"MAV-2 has made landfall on Phobos. Activating Drones now."

Shortly after, the pneumatic hiss of the pressurized door opened to reveal a group of six-foot-tall bipedal Mechs armed with rifles. A precautionary measure instilled on the fear of the unknown.

"Drones have been deployed. Set a destination for the outposts Mission Control Center." Naomi ordered. A crew member acknowledged her command he input the assigned destination into the drone's code.

Back on Phobos, the group of drones perked up in a series of beeps, the lens of the Drones lit green, a sign of acknowledgment from their masters. One by one, the drones trekked along the surface of the oddly shaped moon, never stopping or slowing down due to exhaustion like their organic creators. It wasn't long before the mechs reached the entrance of the outpost. It metallic walls shining slightly from the sun.

"Drone Team-One has reached the Outpost. Proceeding to send codes to bypass security systems." The Operator stated.

One of the drones walked towards the keypad on the side of the entrance. Using its wireless transceiver to access the stations' network via a keypad. After a few seconds, the door leading into the interior of the outpost opened.

"Drone-Team one has entered the outpost. Beginning station-wide sweep." The Operator called out.

One by one, the drones each went their separate ways in order to cover more ground. All six drones were giving off Camera feedback to Ares One, allowing mission control to have a first-hand look at the situation they're dealing with

"Scans from Drone Team One haven't picked up anything yet." The Operator stated.

"That's odd. Weren't there people stationed here before the blackout?" Naomi asked.

"That's right. About two hundred personnel was stationed here." Her partner, Lee, replied. "The question is that where are they?

"They could've gone into stasis. While the blackout occurred, whoever was in charge of this place would've sent all non-essential personnel into stasis until further notice."

"That's a believable statement. But it all depends if the power here didn't run out too."

"We just have to wait and see, Lee."

More time passed as the drones continued their station wide sweep. The operation was going well until Mission Control noticed that one of the feeds went dark.

"What happened!" Naomi pressed

"Drone-One-Two has stopped transmitting all comms feed to our signal Ma'am. All systems are not responding to my commands. It's like it got hit with some sort of virus."

"Can you figure out where it came from?"

"I'm trying ma'am. The line of code is easy to crack but it seems to be multiplying at each second."

"Keep working on it. See what you can dig up."

"Aye, ma'am."

"Lee, any updates on Team One's progress?"

"Major Alice has reported that Alpha-Nine has located the MSG Server. Said it's going to take some time to get it up and running. Bravo-Four reports that SatComms still needs time to reboot.

"And Foxtrot-Seven?"

The Comm Officer did a quick check to see the status of the third squad progress. "Foxtrot-Seven has reported that they've gained access to the Martian Administrative Census. They're currently working on using the systems infrastructure to located any active colonists."

"Ma'am. Drone-One-Two has come back online."

"Did you find out what caused the interruption?"

"No Ma'am. Whatever it was it seemed to leave no effects system-wise. All systems appear green from here."

"Affirmative. Continue on with the mission."

"Aye, Ma'am." With that, the operator gave the drone the order to resume his objectives."

More time passed on as Mission Control continued to observe the camera feed in front of them. All six screens showing dark and partially lit metallic corridors that contained no signs of life. One Drone stumbled upon what seemed like the mess hall. Two others came across the outposts living quarters, still no signs of life. only a scattered mess. A sign that of whoever was in this area was determined to leave as quickly as possible.

"How long until we reach the command center?" Naomi asked.

"Drones two, six, and five are almost finished with their current objectives. After that, I can point them in the direction of the command center."

"Get to it when they're finished."

"Aye, ma'am."

Get me an update from Team-One. I want to see how things are going down there.

* * *

 **Mars Capita**

"Servers are back up! Water damage is present so whatever we get won't be the full thing." Anderson stated as he plugged in a display module into one of the server's ports.

"It's better than nothing." Alice replied. "Let's see what we've got."

Anderson didn't waste any time setting up the display and letting it sit with his hand as it tapped into the server's security system. Within a few seconds, the display drew up and fragmented recording of what had happened before the blackout.

The first few recording consisted of workers and employees making conversation about recent events on Mars and back on Earth. Most were not important as Anderson sped through the information he was given until he found what he was looking for.

 _ **March 17, 2099.**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Here's another one for you all. This one especially bigger since we're nearing the end of this Story Arc. Once that is done, updates will be exceptionally larger as more detail and events come into play. Other than that, I have nothing else to announce.**_

 _ **~your Pal,**_

 _ **OperatorMazzi**_


	9. Chapter 0-VIII

_V.1_

 _Reach for the Light. In the instant of the synapse._

 _You will feel like a bridge to the world yet to come._

* * *

When Humanity stepped foot on Mars, the opportunity of a new beginning seemed to be within our very grasp.

But now, now every step we take seems to be leading us down a more bleak future.

Alice gave her full attention to the recording that Anderson was playing. The video showed an amalgamation of mass panic and chaos. The voices that pierced their ears were not the screams of help. but the screams of fear.

All of Alpha-Nine remained as images began to shift and change. As the levels of trepidation increased.

The recording came to a halt. There was nothing left to play. The sounds of silence suddenly filled the room.

"I don't understand...Was that what we came for?" Jessica asked, uncertainty evident in her voice "Because we didn't travel millions of light years just to watch a video filled with whatever the fuck that was!"

She looked over towards Alice, waiting for her esteemed leader to have an answer. "There has to something else here that can be of help. we just have to dig deeper."

"There is nothing else," Anderson responded. "I checked. Every bit of data has been severely corrupted or erased. By who? You ask, well I got no fucking clue.

Anderson closed the video display and began packing up the gear he plugged in the servers. The rest of Alpha-Nine waited as the silence that had once occupied the room now return.

"So we're fucked then?" Jessica said. the presence of melancholy speaks true in her voice. "Did we just came here for nothing?"

Alice gave her a passing glance as she walked towards the entrance of the half-sunken bulkhead. So did Anderson and McKinnon. Jessica was the only one who remained in the Damp server room. She gave one last glance to the server. Its lights constantly flickering on and off as If it was trying to send a message. Jessica paid no mind. There was nothing she could do.

* * *

 **Ares One**

 **Mission Control**

Phobos Station was not far from the derelict streets of Mars Capita and its lesser colonies. Empty, lifeless, and void of any activity.

The Drones that were sent to the station had plugged themselves into the stations' data systems, transferring data from its Data cores to Ares One's Central Uplink Module.

Naomi waited patiently as she watched the live video feed that was transmitted from the Drones to their mission control room.

"How long until they're finished?" she asked the Drone Operator.

"Not much longer ma'am. The Drones have accumulated about ninety-six percent of all retrievable data from the Phobos's Mission Control Center."

Naomi nodded in approval before moving her attention back to the live-feed. The information that is currently being fed to the ships Central Uplink Module will do them the favor of procuring any information that is labeled priority-Level Alpha. That includes any information linking to any personnel contained in Stasis.

The wait was longer than expected as the files that were coming at a moderate rate went hand in hand with the sounds of fingertips hitting metal and the continuous noise of electronics filling the command center. What seemed to be minutes felt like hours to the crew of the Ares One as each passing second felt like an entire single solar revolution had passed by.

That's how it was until the Drone Operator had informed Naomi that all data that was deemed necessary for the mission.

She gave the order to transfer the data to the main console, so she could view the files at a first-hand notice. A few moments later, she received a notification from the console that was integrated within her chair.

Now accessing the files, all five hundred thousand of them were sent to her personal data cache. Naomi made an annoyed huff as she activated the filtering mechanic, a definite and necessary use of finding what she needed.

After a few minutes of needless swiping on the integrated touchscreen on her terminal, she brought up what she was looking for. The Crew logs. All two hundred personnel that had been stationed onboard the moon were accounted for on March 16, 2099, at twenty-three hundred hours. A regularly scheduled check-in for those who are heading off shift. As of March 17, 2099. The crew logs stated the regular morning check-in at zero-six thirty. After that check in there should be an automated check-in at around twelve-thirty hours. The next was at sixteen-thirty, then twenty-thirty hours. last came the occasionally twenty-thirty check-in. Personnel made their shifted switches, everything seemed to be normal until an hour before the blackout. At that point, No crew logs were present.

Thinking that this was a technical glitch, Naomi reset the visual monitor connected to her terminal. but still, the same set of crew logs were missing. She tried again and again, but the problem remained present. She knew that this couldn't be possible as the Auto Check-In System depended on bio-signatures in order for it to operate. But that couldn't be right, can it? That all two hundred personnel had left the safety of Phobos Station an hour before the blackout. In an act of denial, Naomi shifted through the other files that were present at her command. Last known Bio-Signatures, Shuttle departures, large concentrations of activity, even the stasis pods. Nothing matched her expectations. All registered signs of activity ceased operations nearly ten minutes after, the last login. No record signs of departure were recorded. No one left the base. All signs of activity were sporadic and random until the ten-minute mark, as if...

"…They've all disappeared," she whispered.

Lee took notice of his colleague's expression

"Is there something wrong Naomi?"He asked.

"Meet me at my quarters. That's an order." she then left Mission Control. Lee followed close behind.

* * *

Back on Mars, nothing seemed better.

Alpha-Nine was out of luck trying to radio in Ares One but alas, satellite positioning put them just out of range with the ship. Communications with the MAV seemed efficient enough. News from that other teams that their investigation wasn't as good as theirs.

The lesser settlements that dotted the area near Mars Capita were derelict and abandoned. Glass domes shattered and houses half buried in the Martian sand. Not a single soul in sight. Not even a body.

When all hope seemed to be lost, there was one lead that gave Alpha-Nine some hope. A reoccurring message.

"Follow the Horizon Trail." A Message that was written in all places. From the walls of alleyways to the holographic displays that still had some source of life running through them

Follow the Horizon Trail. Another key what was supposed to be a quick mission, not a quest to search for a city of lost souls.

Nevertheless, Alpha-Nine did have a lead. it wasn't a great one. But it was better than nothing.

* * *

 **Ares One**

 **Captains Quarters**

"What do you mean they're not there?" Lee asked, uncertainty and fear evident in his voice. choosing to entered Naomi's Captains quarters, the sound-proof room was an ample opportunity to speak as loud as he wanted.

"I mean that they're gone, Lee! The data from the Drones were confirmed accurate. All signs of data did not encounter an error of sorts. The shuttle bay had all transports accounted for, all bio-Signatures were confirmed present ten minutes after the blackout until all two hundred suddenly went dark. And not a single stasis pod was activated after the blackout."

"So, you're saying they all just upped and vanished?"

"What the fuck do you want me to tell you? That everyone has been playing a game of fucking hide and seek? That everyone is playing some sick fucking prank on us and we've been goofed? They are not there Lee. No one has left the station in the last five years.

Lee stood there for a few passing seconds. Not sure of what to say. "So, what do we do now?"

Naomi sighed. "We do what we came here to do. If there's a small chance that there are survivors left on Mars then we will finish this mission. If we don't. Then it's over. For all of us."

* * *

The journey back to the Martian Ascent vehicle took the same amount of time it took to complete its journey towards Mars Capita.

Both Teams had answered the call back to base. All had a look of discouragement, as nothing had turned out for the best.

The Scientists that had gone with Team Two were less than ecstatic to be here. The concept of not finding those who went missing during the blackout.

Was there even a point being here? Were they sent to another planet millions of light years away just to kick up sand and walk through abandoned cities?

There was none but one.

Beyond the Horizon Trail. That's what the signs say.

"Does anyone know what that means?" Jessica asked. The squads of Teams One and Two were currently standing in FOB's Deployment Area.

"Could be one of those Context clues type riddles" Jameson replied as he fiddled with his rifle.

"Please." One of the Members of Foxtrot-Seven spoke. "This isn't some third-grade riddle we're solving."

"Do you have a better idea then?" Jameson replied.

"It could be a signal. Code for something." He tried to explain but was soon shut down.

"Sorry to say, but there's no signal on this planet that has something relating to that. Gerald and I looked over the radio waves that we picked up when the MSG came online. Every signal we got was some old distress signal or some looping message that was irrelevant to the mission."

"So, we got nothing?" The Marine asked.

Both teams in the deployment area remained silent as the situation became even grimmer.

"We have an entire year before we return to Earth. Knowing the risks, we went on this mission to find survivors. And we cannot go home empty-handed.

"So, what do we do now?" Jessica asked.

All members of Team One and Two remained silent for a moment. Looking at each other for some sort of answer. That's how until Anderson decided to take the initiative.

"We continue our search. We have the data necessary to look for any survivors." Anderson pulled out a data chip that plugged it into a wireless overhead projector that created a digital construction of Mars.

"The data that was pulled from the Administrations office showed a large collection of Bio-Signatures all leaving the various settlements and heading towards a single location."

Jameson that enlarged the projection and zoomed into the area he was talking about.

"They were headed to Promethei Planum. Near the Southern Polar region.

"Why south?" Jessica asked.

"And what's South?" Mckinnon added.

* * *

The Horizon Labs Expedition is what was south.

A separate and independent settlement that was located at Mars' Southern pole. Horizon Labs established it after finding a strange phenomenon within the Promethei Planum after the first few months of colonization. unlucky for them, Horizon Labs was shut down after being blamed technical issues regarding their operation on Mars. No one knew what they had found underneath the sand. Gave Earth a better reason to make them their scapegoat.

Follow the Horizon Trail. That was their slogan. Their step towards the Future. Hopefully whatever we find contains the answers to all our questions.

Two ATTV's speed across the Martian sands, leaving clouds of dust in their wake. All three teams sat quietly in the passenger bay of the transports. How long was it since they were dropped off? Three days after Homebase had deployed them near the Horizon Labs expedition center.

Alice pondered on the memory of what Captain Naomi told them about Phobos. Two hundred people are gone. No signs. No remnants. Nothing.

What more could they do? The existential feeling of dread was slowly creeping upon the men and women of Ares One.

What more could they possibly find? That answer lied within Horizon labs.

" _Follow the Horizon Trail. For it will lead to the Land of tomorrow."_ A pioneer to a greater future. A Golden Age. All lying within a single step.

Alice's pressure sealed boots crunched underneath the snow that made up Mar's South pole. In front of her, lied the facility itself. Old and decrepit, as if it remained untouched for centuries. She turned her line of sight to her squad as they too took in the sight of what could be considered a monument to an era that was teetering on the verge of collapse. A fitting wording for a common scenario.

They sound of boots crushing snow was evident as each squad made their way towards the gargantuan metal entrance that leads inside of the facility.

"How do you suppose we get past that? It's not gonna be as easy as Mars Capita." A member of Hotel-Seven asked only to get a reply of a splicer being lit by McKinnon. The lieutenant then began to fiddle with a control panel that was fitted on one of the doors of the facility. Minutes passed by as everyone stood to watch over the horizon. The glare of Sol reflecting off their visors. An hour went by. Alice stood in the same place she was always standing. Watching the light Martian snowfall towards the surface. Not taking her eyes off the horizon, Alice could make out the faint outlines of buried vehicles and transports. Taking note of this, Alice slowly approached one of these vehicles. The sound of crushed snow came from below her boots, slowly and cautiously walking farther and farther from her compatriots.

When she finally reached, she took the palm of her hand and swiped away the thin layer of ice that covered the window. Surprisingly enough, there was nothing. No remains. No remnants. Nothing.

She turned back to the snowy horizon of the South pole. The Sun was setting. The warmth of Sol was decreasing slowly. Only leaving the night sky in her wake. Alice could only stare back through here polarized visor before the whispers of the wind spoke to her.

" _Are you lost?"_ it spoke. Alice turned swiftly towards the sound of the voice. Not sure if what she heard was real or just a figment of her imagination. What was also unknown to her was that where she stood was not the same place she once was. There was no snow. No lab facility. No lines of buried cars and no able-bodied individual insight.

She was standing in a desert. The ground dried and cracked. Lacking the life an environment needs. For miles, all she was saw was sand and dust.

Confused by her new surroundings, Alice tried to assess the situation, only for her to notice a little girl in a white dress standing before her. Alice couldn't speak. She had no voice. The child only pointed towards the horizon in silence. Alice then took notice of what she was pointing at. The tall silhouette figure standing in the distance was a large winged creature brandishing a large sword.

Alice could only stand in fear as the child uttered words of pure dread.

" _ **He hungers for your will."**_

"Yo Major!"

Alice snapped out of her daydream to see Anderson behind her. Her breathing was heavy. From inside her visor, drops of sweat could be seen dripping down her skin. Her hands were clenched tightly around her rifle.

"You ok, Alice? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Anderson asked. Alice took a few deep breaths before replying.

"Yeah. Uh…I think I'm just seeing things. Unnatural surroundings can be tricky on the mind." She told him, giving an implication that everything was fine on her end.

"uh huh. Yeah. McKinnon managed to get the door open wide enough for us to slip through. We shouldn't waste any more precious time out here as we have a mission to do. Right?"

"Yeah. You're right. Better to be inside than to be out here."

On that note, Alice and Anderson both linked up with the rest of Alpha-Nine and the other squads. But in an instant, the cold feeling shot Alice's neck before she entered the facility. before the doors had shut behind her, she turned around one last time, only to see the same child standing alone in the Martian Snow.

And with the silhouette not far behind.

"When did it start snowing on Mars?"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Might just fuck around and...**

 **...Post another chapter at six in the morning.**

 **Needless to say, this took longer to write than I wanted to. Editing Errors are a bitch and it can really become a hassle dealing with. One thing I wanted to mention was the changes in story types, as in regular and Crossover. The reason behind this change is because due events and characters I plan on bring into this story, it would make sense to make the appropriate changes. That's all I have to say on the matter. Hope you enjoy this update and I'll see you in a few weeks. I hope.**

 **~Your Pal, OperatorMazzi**


	10. Chapter 0-XI

_v.1_

" _One must have the_ _courage to walk into the darkness, but have the strength to return to the light. Dawn is within our sights."_

* * *

 _How long have they been walking down the decrypt halls of a facility whose exterior shined bright under the Martian sun?_

 _Where once it contained the progressive values of Man, now only shows the aging decay of a derelict station._

 _There is nothing but darkness down here. A cold overgrowth of flesh and metal. Calluses and corruption centerfold beyond the light. Is this what the darkness truly held? A frame of horrors beyond what the human mind can conceive?_

 _No. That is not the case. The members of Alpha-Nine weren't fragile creatures, built to be broken and devoured by the ensuing chaos. Each in their own right would not delve into the rising crescendos of horror._

* * *

"So, you believe those who survived this entire ordeal might have taken shelter underground?"Pressed Jessica, monotony evident in her voice.

"It's a reasonable action," Anderson explained. "With the Life support cutting and supplies cutting short. It would've made sense to hunker down in the lower levels."

"Ok, I get that. But I doubt 8 million people could fit in a facility built for 5000. Doubt we'd find them all here." Jessica stated. "The nearest city is about twelve thousand kilometers from the Expedition Center. The time it would take to reach here would be detrimental to those who'd make the journey. Especially for those who don't have any forms of transportation." McKinnon replied as he kept his eyes focused on this map he downloaded from the facility's central terminus.

"Not to mention when the blackout hit, the ensuing chaos would've caused some major collateral damage," Jameson added. "Structural damage, planet-wide rioting, civilian death rates would be erratic at best. So if we find anyone...I doubt there'd be eight million still lying around waiting for help."

Jessica's expression fell flat. Somber feelings were shared amongst the group as they made their way towards the central elevator. As they calmy reached the elevator doors at the ends of the steel corridor, Anderson pressed the call button for the elevator and not to anyone's surprise. There wasn't any power being routed to the elevator.

"O'Brien. Could you tell Hotel-Seven to see if they could get this thing working?" Jessica made a curt nod as she activated a commlink to one of the topside teams. While this was going on, Anderson walked over to Alice, his face poised with caution.

"Something on your mind?" She asked him.

"Ever since we got here, you've seemed on edge. Spacing out and losing focus here and there. Makes me wonder if Command made the right decision of sending you out here."

"Are you questioning my overall efficiency. Marine?

"No Ma'am. In all honesty, you have my respect. But your history would've put any marine on a path of an Honorable Discharge. That makes me wonder why you weren't."

She gave Anderson a low chuckle. "Last time I checked, I'm not like any other Marine. But that doesn't give you the excuse to judge me for who I am now because of a troubled past."

Anderson gave a subtle smile, giving his CO a humoring gesture. It wasn't long after when the O'Brien notified them that limited power has been routed to the elevator. One by one, Alpha-Nine entered the elevator and proceeded to head down into the dark below.

* * *

 **Ares One**

 **Mission Control**

"It seems that Horizon Labs found something hidden beneath the ice," Lee explained to his superior. "The Ground Teams believe that whatever's down there may give us a lead on what the hell is going on."

Naomi sat in her captain's chair, looking through the Data-files the Ground Teams managed to send a few hours prior via the Expedition Center's Central Terminus.

"Do you believe the same thing? That whatever Horizon found beneath the ice can give us an answer to all this?"

Lee remained silent for a few seconds. "We haven't found any other leads. From a general perspective, it's possibly the only chance we got."

Naomi turned her attention back to the files at hand. The Intricate notes that were written within the margins of the findings. Whatever they found down there, it had been categorized as a Priority-Alpha Discovery.

"Tell the researchers onboard to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If anything comes up, tell them to let me know."

Lee made a curt nod before turning to a console to inform the civilian staff onboard. Naomi remained in her captain's chair, staring through the reinforced glass at the red planet below. Her senses told her that something would occur in the hours ahead. Both for the better.

And for the worse.

* * *

 **Somewhere below the Horizon Labs Expedition Center**

In its gaze, it was beautiful. A fragment of a God that had touched this planet long ago. Trapped beneath the ice of a dead planet. For what reason was it buried? This was an answer no one knew.

The numbing cold froze over all who ventured forth, souls praying to not be released from an influence that no one understood. They all kneeled in saving grace. Frozen in place. Unmoved by what surrounded them.

In a matter of equilibrium, what remained of those within the chamber envisioned a prosperous future. As they felt the ages fly through, a shift in energy was noticed. A man in robes, designed to be opulent and Imperial, shed it icy sheets and faced the gateway to the surface.

"There is time left," he said, "There is time to prevent a coming darkness that will consume all." He stepped down from an altar and walked down the center path. He lent a gentle touch to two other robed figures that knelt along with the masses.

"Come. We have plans to set in motion." The two never said a word. Only follow those who commanded them.

* * *

"Holy shit, how far does elevator go down?" Jameson asked in awe.

"Indicator shows that we passed about 100 floors," Anderson stated. "Micrometer Scale is showing that we're about 30 kilometers deep."

"From what the intel says, our objective should be on Sub-level 200-J" McKinnon added. "Which like another hundred?…ninety levels down."

Jessica huffed in a sullen expression. No one could blame her. The further down they went, the more they felt they were being encased in an ominous presence. it seemed to take another half an hour before they reached the floor designated sub-level 200-J. Once the elevator had fixated itself within the shaft, it's metal doors open to reveal an entryway that led nowhere.

What Alpha-Nine saw was nothing but a black and empty void that surrounded a vast space. Everyone looked at each other with a confused and somewhat astounded expression.

"Anderson? Are you sure we're on the right floor?." Jessica asked. "Because of all I'm seeing is a pitch-black void."

"Sounds like my ex-wife," McKinnon added on joking manner. "But yeah, this shit is beyond wild."

All five stared into the black abyss. In a motion of quick thinking, Anderson popped a flare and tossed into the void in front of them. Surprisingly enough, the flare landed a few feet in front of them. Its ominously glow becoming the only light source that shined in their path. Seeing this as a sign that what they were looking wasn't a bottomless black abyss, cautiously each member of Alpha-Nine stepped out into what can be described as an anomalous environment.

* * *

"They've entered the sphere. Four of them, including the one we seek" one of the followers told the Hooded leader.

"Shall we prepare? It's only a matter of time before the ascendance can begin" The other beckoned.

The Hooded leader stood amongst those who were present. He turns to face them.

"Do not worry. Everything is set in motion. When the time comes, we shall isolate the one we seek and bring her to the Altar."

"What about the others? Once they figure out one of their own is missing, they will be sure to come looking for her."

"There is no need to worry about the rest. They too have a part to play." the Hooded leader reassured them.

"I assume that they will deal with those who parlay with _He who Hungers?"_

 _"_ We will see."

* * *

Alpha-Nine walked within a place they couldn't understand. The passage of time seemed irrelevant as the sky was in a state of equilibrium. Night and day coexisted in a symmetrical sense. No one knew where their destination lied. All they knew what to do was keep going forward.

Among the team, each had their gripes about this place even though these thoughts were minimalist and trivial of any major concern. Alice on the other hand, the effects this place had on her weren't doing her any good. Droning in thought was the everlasting feeling of dread. Her body felt cold and grew colder with each step. Her throat became dry and coarse, making her ability to speak impossible. Her gaze was set path that was unknown to her, guiding her into an…

"Major!" a voice called out. Alice turned her sight towards her team. All looking at here with confusion and worry.

"You alright Major? You've been spacing out for a while now" McKinnon asked. Alice was about to speak before she realized that everything that she had felt before had disappeared as if they hadn't existed in the first place.

"Wasn't the first time she's done that" Anderson added. "Since we got here, she's been spacing out at random."

"Since when have I asked for your assessment, Marine?" Alice reprimanded.

"it's better, to be honest with your team than to keep secrets, Major. I was honest with you before we left topside. With all due respect, I expect you to do the same.

"I knew this place would make thing worse. O'Brien muttered but spoke up right after. "With all due respect to both of you, but I think it's better to see if there's an exit to this place than to argue amongst each other."

"Corporal's got a point. The faster get to an exit, the faster we finish this mission and go home." Jameson stated. Alpha-Nine looked at each other and all nodded in agreement. Before they continued, Anderson held back Alice.

"Keeping secrets will only get everyone killed. You know that. You've said it yourself." Alice only looked at Anderson with a somewhat hostile look. But before she could answer, the comm went off.

" _Anderson! Major! What are you two doing back there? We shouldn't separate ourselves in a place like this."_ McKinnon said over the Comms.

"We're right behind you. Don't stray too far ahead of us." Anderson replied. The Marine gave a glance to his commanding officer before catching up with the rest of Alpha-Nine. Alice could only watch the horizon in its state of equilibrium before doing the same. How futile everything turned out to be.

They didn't know how long they were walking for. The concept of time seemed irrelevant to those residing within this strange place. Constantly shifting and changing. Now it resembled a polar desert. Faint trails of mist floated amongst the wind at a waist level and in the horizon was mountains and clouds that glowed a pale blue.

How far until the end? It was a common question that each individual thought. They felt as they were walking for days on end yet there was no feeling of fatigue, hunger, or thirst.

Each member of Alpha-Nine took their surroundings in on their own accord. Everyone had their own opinions of this place, this anomaly that they currently reside in.

How long were confined in this place? Again, that question seemed irrelevant.

* * *

It was still nightfall when they set up camp inside a nearby cave. One member would take watch while the rest slept. Every few hours, one would take another shift and giving them the ability to get some rest.

Alice sat against a rock wall, looking at the fire that softly danced in front of her. The warmth did he some good as the cold feeling from before kept coming back. Alice looked at her comrades. Anderson and McKinnon were sleeping near the fire while Jessica kept watch near the entrance of the cave.

" _You're afraid, aren't you?"_ a voice whispered. Alice had nearly jumped at the sound of this new voice. Sitting beside her was the same small child from before. The one she saw outside the facility. She wore a silk white dress that covered her entirety, with hair a sleek silver and eyes blue as the Terran sky. Her face was pale white, just like the snow they sat upon. Taking in her surroundings, she was surprised to see that only she and the child remained in this cave.

" _Will your fear prevent you from doing what is necessary? When your comrades ask you to do the impossible. Will you make the sacrifice that is needed?"_

Alice could only look at the child in confusion as the child asked her question, she believed she was ready for. Where this young girl be her commanding officer, she would answer her without question. But now, she feels unsure of her state of mind.

"Who are you?" she asks the child. The child kept its stoic appearance before answering.

 _"I am a catalyst. A cause that will have an everlasting effect."_ Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"I am nothing more and nothing less."_

"Is there a reason why only I can see you?" Alice piqued in question. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

The child smiled. She then disappeared and reappeared in front of the cave entrance. The entrance to the cave lit up in white light.

" _The answer you seek lies beyond the threshold. Only those are willing can breakthrough. Now wake up!"_

* * *

 _ **"MAJOR! MAJOR! ALICE WAKE UP!"**_

The sounds of screaming had woken the grizzled veteran. Alice had dozed off while during the night and dreaming of being she couldn't understand.

But that didn't matter as of current. The situation at hand was more important.

"What's the situation?" Alice ordered as the feeling of weariness had begun to subside.

"It's O'Brien. She's gone." Anderson told her. Alice expression went from confused to serious as he went on.

"McKinnon is outside waiting. We need to move!" Both wasted no time in getting their gear situated as they exited the cave. From what Alice could see, the state of the sun was set to the state of Dusk. The question of how long they spent in that cave wasn't important.

"Give me a sitrep. What happened?" Alice ordered. She could tell that McKinnon was distraught, his eyes looked heavy, his sense of self was almost gone.

"Don't know what to tell you, Major. At one moment, I was getting ready for the next shift in the night watch until…" He stopped. Both Alice and Anderson stared at the Marine, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Until What Lieutenant?"

There was a sudden shift in reality. For what seemed like an endless dune was twisted into a cold and dark corridor. The Shift didn't last long as the Endless dune fixed itself back into place.

McKinnon pointed north to reveal a huge pyramid-like structure in distance. Its stone was black as night and its stature intimidating to the eye. Anderson stood aghast to this new revelation. McKinnon only had distraught on his face. Jameson's eyes were filled with suspicion. And Alice?

somehow, her eyes were filled with wonder.

"It happened during the night. These people in robes came out of nowhere. Somehow managed to grab her when we weren't looking. I proceeded to chase after them but the moment I step out of the cave. It felt like all the strength I had just vanished. The moment I regained consciousness, I went back for you guys.

"Shit. I guess we ain't the only ones here then." Jameson said.

"Survivors?" Alice added. That's was the reason why they came to Mars.

"Most likely. But I doubt they're the kind that wants to be rescued. More or less, saved by the people the left them to die for the last five years." Anderson stated. "But there's no time to waste. Our priority now is to find O'Brien."

"Rules of Engagement, Major?" McKinnon asked. His face still bore some fatigue

"If they pose a threat. Shoot to kill." Alice ordered.

* * *

They journey to the pyramid wasn't long. The size had seemed intimidating, but the length it expands at had given them an advantage term of distance.

As they got closer, the height had grown larger than before. Towering over the tallest buildings known to Man, possibly touching the heavens itself.

Once Alpha-Nine reached the base of the Pyramid, they were only met with the confusion of how would they get in?

They all milled about, trying to figure out a way to get into the gargantuan structure. They thought that this would be the impending problem that keeps them from finding the truth until Alice found away. a new sense had guided her towards a mechanism that showed her a path into the pyramid. She had placed her hand on the surface of the pyramid which then activated a set of hieroglyphics that illuminated in blue light. It caused a reaction that caused the fall they were facing to shift seamlessly apart until it created an opening, big enough to fit a 3-story building. All of Alpha-Nine looked at each other before heading down.

Inside the enigmatic pyramid, Alpha-Nine walked down the long and narrow path. The walls flowing with the pale blue light and shifting in dimensions that could not be perceived by the naked eye. Each member staying in a tight formation, a necessary precaution in an unknown environment.

As they traversed through the enigmatic fortress, each member of Alpha-Nine experienced their concept of reality. Alice, Anderson, McKinnon, and Jameson had experienced their comprehensive visions.

Jameson saw the family man he could've been. Choosing his family instead of his career in the military. McKinnon saw memories of his early childhood. A poor neighborhood, abusive parents, rough edges, and thin line between prison and new life in the military.

Anderson saw the memories of his father. How the man was an inspiration during most of his life and what made him the man he is now. And Alice. Alice could see the memories of her Uncle and his farm back in Kansas.

She remembers the hard days in the fields. The horses, the cattle, the days where it would seem it rained forever. The sun would rise after the cold nights. Then settled in the dusk. Ashes to ashes. Dust to Dust.

The scenes of Ash filled her vision as she witnessed the memories of her Tour in the Second Vietnam War. Images that she wanted to forget were brought back to light. The villages filled with death, the cities reduced to rubble, entire forests lit aflame. It was starting to become all too much for her. But what made the breaking point was the image of her standing in that room all those years ago. Her fellows Marines, Hank, and Jim wearing the same Two-kay-Seventy's Marine BDU's they were given during basic.

Alice stood in the very same position she did all those years ago, hearing the echoed voices of Old Earth Soldiers deciding the fate of a child. Alice remembered the child's eyes. So young and scared. A child's eyes that begged for mercy.

" _So what? We're just going to kill a Kid? How's that gonna appear back home? The GAR is in enough shit as it is with the UN, the last thing we need is another war crime to sully our image."_ The reflection of Jim said, but not as she remembered.

" _I doubt that the UN would give a rats ass about some nameless Gook kid huddled up in some backwater country. Plus, from what I know, The Greater American Republic are liberators, not savages like those Insurgents her who started this war."_

" _How would you know that?"_

" _Because we killed her Parents, dumbass. And knowing that face, she'll be looking for a way to get back us. If not us, probably wipe out an entire unit just so others can feel what she went through…because that is what you prefer to happen right?" The reflection of Hank asked._

Jim said nothing. Alice only watched as she was trying to make sense of everything. Why was this place showing her events that she couldn't remember?

" _Do what you gotta do. I'm having no part of it." Jim created a face of resentment filled his expression._

Hank remained silent for a few moments before laughing _. "No thanks, I'm good. I was thinking to let the boot do it"_ They both turned towards Alice, eyes both gazing at her, piercing through her soul.

Alice's calm and stoic demeanor was replaced with uncertainty. How she remembered this was that bastard Hank had shot the child.

Without noticing, an arm moved forward, but it wasn't hers. From where she stood came a reflection of her younger self. All green and fairly used to the state of war. She took the handgun from Hank and fired without hesitation.

The room was quiet. Jim left the room. Hank was laughing his ass off. And Alice…Alice just stood there, above the fresh corpse of a hopeless child. Hank took back his pistol and gave Alice a smirk of reassurance. He left the room along with Jim. The Pool of blood kept larger. The reflection of Alice turned towards her current self. Their eyes met in a locked gaze as if they were both looking at a mirror.

" _There are no heroes left in this world." The reflection told her. "Wake up and prove them otherwise." After the reflection spoke those words to her, everything went black._

* * *

Alice woke up to find herself alone in a darkened room. Her weapons were gone save for her piston and four mags. Her Team was nowhere to found.

"Alpha-Nine, this is Alpha-Lead. Come in, over."

No response. She tries again.

"Alpha-Nine, this is Alice. Do you copy?

Still no response. Only the sounds of comm static were present. Alice took in her surroundings as the lightless had seemed to stretch until a path opened in front of her. She readied her weapon in a precautionary sense as she slowly walked down the lightened path.

" _Do you understand what waits for you?"_ An echoing voiced said. Alice quickly turned around in reaction to the voice but saw nothing. Slightly unnerved, Alice moved her attention back towards the path in front of her. She continued forward, within this metaphysically confined space, feeling everything shift and contort around her.

" _When the time comes…where will you be when everything falls?"_ The echoing voice said once more. Alice turned once again to face the direction of where the voices originated. Again, there was nothing. Just a black, empty void whose only light source was the lit path in front of her.

When her eyes met this pale blue light once more, this time it felt different. It felt more welcoming than the intangible darkness that surrounded her. The light that shined upon her felt more of a guide than a tangible threat. Unlike the chills, she felt when she entered the bowels of the expedition center. It gave her the warmth that felt more natural in comparison to what she had felt before.

This new feeling gave her a better sense of security. The unnerving hostility she had experienced before she entered this alien structure had disappeared like it never existed in the first place.

As she got closer, she felt lost in trance. Its pale blue light embracing her form. The visions she witnessed were filled with dreams of grandeur. The voices that sang within her consciousness were tuned to a happy melody…the voices…The spoke to her like she was a child. Alice's legs became weak to the point where she collapsed, falling on her knees and clutching her chest in pain. The taste of bile was now apparent as she ripped of her helmet and heaved repeatedly as if she was going to vomit.

" _The valor you have is the only trait worth saving."_ The same echoing voice said once more. _"Everything is else is expendable"_

Alice lifted her head to see the same girl from before, standing in front of her in an ethereal form. There was silence for a moment until Alice managed to prevent herself from vomiting whatever contents remained in her stomach.

"Why is this happening?" she asked the little girl. "And why do I have the feeling that you have a part in this?"

The Girl remained silent for a few moments before answering. _"As I have said before, I am only a catalyst. A cause to an effect that been brought before many before you."_

Alice used what strength she had to put herself up into a kneeling position, bring her now tired eyes directly into the young girls. If one could see Alice's face, they would assume that was at her limit. A woman that hasn't slept in days and has been pushed to the brink of collapse.

" _I know how you feel. And I know that you have many questions. All will be answered in time. But now it's time to wake up."_

"Wake up…What the hell are you talking about? I have been awake this entire time for god's sake!" She practically yelled.

" _There is no need for you to be hostile. All you need to do is wake up before he gets here."_

"He? who's he?" Alice responded in a confused tone. The Girl pointed behind her. Alice turned to see the door. A door reinforced with steel that she knew that can't be penetrated by normal means. The air remained silent for a few seconds before a large _ka-thunk_ came from the door. The fear of dread and death.

" _He who hungers approaches. It is up to you if you want to die here. Or live to see the light again."_ With that, the girl disappeared into nothingness as the sounds of the door caving in from whatever nightmarish creature lied beyond the door.

Alice pushed herself with whatever strength she had and began limping towards the pale blue light as the sounds of hellish screaming and broken metal became louder and louder. Alice limped and limped towards the pale blue light as the feeling of dread began to fill the air. For what seemed like a journey, Alice reached the base of the light. It sourced was a Golden Ornate Blade that stuck within the concrete below her.

Standing in aw, she didn't notice that the door had been torn open and the beast behind it lurching at her. Time came to halt. Alice slowly motioned herself to grab the blades handle.

" _Wake up."_ The voice said again.

Alice grabbed the blade.

" _Wake up and hold the sun in your hands."_

After that, the entire room was engulfed in blinding white light.

* * *

Somewhere upon the surface of Mars, stood a man. Dressed in robes both ornate and imperial, he knelt into the Martian sands and kissed the red soil, though his rebreather prevented him from fully doing so. The warmth of Sol touched his skin along with the others that were with him. surprisingly, Anderson and what remained of Alpha-Nine had encountered Jessica with a group of Individuals called the "Followers of the One Truth". A Martian Cult that had survived the Blackout and the five-year isolation that followed.

"You're happy to see the surface again, old man?" Anderson asked. The robed man said nothing before looking at the Marine and giving him an affirmative smile.

"It is wise to say that as it's been five long years. Everyone else seems to agree." His smile faded from his face. "I must apologize. We did not mean to put all of you through this mess. Sure we were planning to use you to help us escape but what happened down there. It's best to say that leading you into a trap wasn't part of the plan.

David sighed. He looked back towards the Horizon. In all honesty, he never thought that this mission would play out like this. When they first noticed that the Major was missing, the situation had become direr since both youngest member and their Commanding Officer were missing. Things had seemed to turn for the worst aa hostile cultists who had taken refuge within this space in the years past had encountered them and were keen on using them as sacrificing them to something they called _He Who Hungers._ A one-sided firefight ensued as rows of cultists was mowed down by Alpha-Nine's Gunfire. Luck for them had seen to run out as they were about to be overrun but as the situation became tenser, a string of newfound luck had appeared in front of them as an Old Man lead them to safety and turns out to have saved Jessica and had under her care as she had been captured the cult members who wanted to sacrifice them as well. Once reunited, Alpha-Nine, save for the Major, had managed to escape the pyramid via what seemed to be some sort of gateway.

Anderson gave the man a remorseful look. "Don't worry about it. Nothing always goes according to plan." He then turns to Jameson.

"Jameson, ETA on evac?"

"Ground Teams are about 12 mikes from our current position. Ares One transports should be at the rally point within the next three hours.

"I see...Any word from the Major?"

Jameson gave a somber expression. "Negative sir. Can't through to her since we got separated back in the Pyramid."

Anderson turned his attention back towards the Robed man as he got the noticed that the rest of the Ground Teams were arriving shortly upon their location.

"Tell your people to get ready old man, we don't have all the time in the world."

"Well if you're going to be calling me Old Man for as long as we're here. You should at least ask what name is."

Anderson poised him a look of humor. "Yeah? and what is it?"

The old man gave Anderson a toothy grin before answering. "The name is Francis. Francis Clarke."

Anderson gave the man an odd look before feeling the ground shake beneath him.

"Ah. I see that it has begun." Francis stated. Anderson looked at him with Bewilderment. "What's happening? What the fuck is going on!" He yelled.

The old man simply pointed towards the Horizon as a stream of pale blue light shot into the sky. creating a portal into the Martian sky. All those who wore robes were not frightened by this but captivated in awe.

The portal began expanding into a sphere-like shape and kept growing to a point where it's weight was too much for it to handle resulting in an explosion of white light. Anderson the others braced for impact in whatever way they could until. There was nothing. no sound. no wind. nothing.

Anderson unshielded his eyes and readjusted to his surroundings. After getting a headcount just to make sure that everyone was ok. Anderson had felt something hit his visor. He took his free hand to see what it was only found it was...

"...Water?" He said to himself before hit his visor. and another, and another.

The rain had begun falling on Mars. Suddenly, all the robed individuals began to remove the rebreathers that they had came with. To his Dismay, Anderson shouted at them, telling to keep their masks on. But to his surprise. No one was asphyxiating. All took in a deep breath of fresh air and had begun to dance in the rain.

"What's going on?" Anderson asked with bewilderment still evident on his face. Francis gave a big laugh. "it's a gift from the Universe, Brother!. The answer to all our problems!" He then pointed to in the same direction that he did before. but now instead of a portal. there in the cloudy Martian sky stood something else. A large white spherical object, that had lines of engraved energy flowing through its shell.

"What is that?" Anderson asked. Francis Gave him another Toothy Grin.

That...We call that the _Traveler._

 ** _ACT 0: End_**

* * *

 **AN: This is where we'll stop for now.**

 **Sorry, this took longer than expected. Since this was planned to be the end of a long prologue that started as short anthologies that had eventually tied with each other in the end, I wanted this chapter to show some reason of "Why are they here?" and "What actually is going on?"and possibly create more questions that may or may not answered in future updates. The idea of keeping a reader hooked by leaving them more questions than answers isn't always bad but it can be used to portray theories and ideas of what could come next.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to all who have enjoyed what I've written so far and hope you all will enjoy what is to come. See you all in the next update.  
**

 **Your Pal,**

 **~OperatorMazzi**


	11. Chapter I-I

_v.1_

" _ **Within the confines of the Old Earth, stood many civilizations. Both ruled by the people and the Government alone. History has taught us many things about Mankind. That Mankind is bold, brave, adaptable and formidable. But what we, as a species, keep on forgetting that Mankind is**_ **erratic** _ **Unpredictable and consumed by its false sense of security. The Human race stood on its own two feet for countless millennia. Surpassing uncountable odd such as the concept of flight and even the nuclear bomb. but now, Mankind is at its peak, fueled by its hubris and supported by the crutch of our mistakes. Many back on Earth believed that our time is at an end, but we!**_ _ **We have a path to a new beginning. A course to set ourselves right. The Traveler came to us and provided us the stepping stone for a new age of Humanity. One not made of Darkness. One not made of war. But one made of Gold."**_

 _ **-Excerpt from Majority Cult Leader, Francis Clarke speech to the Followers of the One Truth, New Concordia. Mars.**_

 _ **Data stamped: March 17, 21XX**_

* * *

 **Act I: Chapter 1**

 **A New Frontier  
**

* * *

 **15** **th** **day of the 9** **th** **Month. 2876 (Galactic Standard Time)**

 **Edge of the Galactic Rim**

 **First Intergalactic Exploration Fleet**

Captain Tibeso Bructius. Many called him an individual of expertise. Serving in the Turian Navy for a majority of his life, Tibeso created valuable notoriety for himself. Being one of the Five Grand Admirals that pushed back the Terminus Insurgency that threaten the stability of the galaxy. For the last twenty years of his life, Tibeso had been tasked with protecting the border that stood between Council and Terminus space. Now? He was the one spearheading one of the greatest endeavors tasked by the Citadel Council.

Crossing the void of Dark Space.

From experience, Tibeso has seen many relays in his time. Those that were already opened centuries before and those that the Council decided to activate. But this was nothing he'd ever seen before.

While most relays sported two elongated prongs and central rings. This relay bared no prongs, but several outer lying rings that connected with one another. once connected, each set of rings were positioned at a forty-five-degree angle. Calculations had proven that these set of rings were aimed at neighboring galaxies. In a completed diameter, this now dubbed "Intergalactic Relay" was a staggering fifty kilometers. Tibeso looked through the reinforced glass, seeing the ships that made up the Exploration Fleet. Forty-Seven ships worth of Frigates and Cruisers willing to take the risk of exploring destinations that were so far from the place they called home.

Captain Bructius turned his gaze back towards the massive relay. "Start the activation. Bring all ships to General Quarters. Send the probe through." The crew before him worked efficiently as a whining alarm lit up the command room with a blue hue. As the probe reached the relay's stacked rings, bolts of energy struck the probe as its mass was analyzed and transmitted. Once this step was completed, the rings launched the probe with more speed and efficiency no other relay could manage. All that was left was the blue hue that mass effect trails usually left behind.

"Bring up the data when the transmission link comes up."

As Tibeso waited for results, the more concerned he appeared. When new relays are opened, data transmissions took a few seconds to be activated and sent back to Its original sender. But this. This took about thirty minutes. Thirty full minutes until the feed appeared on the screen. The data from the probe began transferring into the Ships Central Terminus.

"Anything?" Tibeso pressed.

"Sir, the data we've pulled shows that the estimated distance rounds up to seventeen thousand light-years or about five thousand parsecs. We've also recognized a slight delay in the feed. About a minute and forty-seven seconds. Data shows that Secondary relay seemed worse for wear. Diagnostics show irreparable damage. Core seems unstable."

Tibeso frowned at this news. "Is there any chance of the probe returning?"

"There's a possibility. But arrival may be more erratic than usual." The crewman replied.

All this information was troubling. While the test was a success, the note of a damaged relay made concerns. Though it would matter not to the Council as of lately has been putting quantity over quality in most news. In reality, with how current events were playing out, an expedition into a new galaxy, one much larger than theirs could prolong cultural and economic stability. A new galaxy with thrice the stars and Garden Worlds they possessed. The exploration and possible colonization of this galaxy is an opportunity they cannot afford to lose.

"Recall the probe. Send what we have to the Council. All this is above our pay-grade. Give all ships to remain on standby."

* * *

 **31** **st** **day of the 12** **th** **Month, 2876 (Galactic Standard Time)**

" _Today we embark on a journey that will push us to the limits no species have attempted before. Today we cross the gap between galaxies and usher a new age into this galaxy and to the next. A New Era of Expansion and Exploration. From the mistakes we've made, we shall not repeat them. From Krogan Rebellions, the Rachni Wars, and the Quarians fatal error; We shall falter like before. With the might of the Citadel Council, we shall prevail!"_

The vid of the Councils speech reached every point in the galaxy. From the Attican traverse to the Terminus Systems. In the Intergalactic Exploration Fleet, Spectre Garrus Vakarian rolled his eyes. Council was all talk and no bite. Been that way for a while.

"Garrus!" The Spectre turns to see his comrade and friend Saren. "Watching the Council give their "Big Speech"?

Garrus shook his head. "The Council can talk big all they want. Doesn't make up for what they've become."

"Agreed. But remember, this is for the good of our galaxy, Most importantly our species. Whatever happens, happens."

"…yeah."

" _Attention all hands. Report to general quarters. Relay transit in 10"_

"Time to get strapped in, friend. A whole new galaxy awaits." Saren walked off back to his post. Leaving Garrus alone with his thoughts.

"Yeah. A new beginning."

* * *

 **7** **th** **day of the 5** **th** **Month, 2880(Galactic Standard Time)**

 **Foreign Galaxy Designated: NCD-190**

 **The Nexus**

Within the Operations room, Superintendent Lythane Toni huffed as she looked through the expeditionary reports that the divisions of Exploration Fleet.

It's been four years since they settled in this new galaxy. Within those years, while they have found multiple garden worlds and built colonies on them. But to not discover a single species and bring them under the wing of the Citadel Council. Exploration has also been prolonged due to the lack of relays that are present in this galaxy. This resulted in Council ships relying on their Eezo cores. Jumps like these have already caused problems as several ships have been lost to random collisions with celestial bodies and other debris within nearby star systems.

This was a clear sign that further exploration of this galaxy caused more pressure into the use of the lives and resources. With no signs with any Element Zero, pushing exploration efforts were beginning to become harder than most realize.

" _Superintendent Toni, Spectres Vakarian and Arterius are back from scouting out the Galus System."_

Lythane activated comm relay within her office. "Send them in." Lythane quickly set down the files down in front of her before hearing the hydraulics of her office door opening. Shortly after, two Turian Spectres entered the office and stood at parade rest.

"Spectre Aterius? Vakarian? I assume the scouting of the Galus system was a success?"

Garrus answered first "Yes Ma'am. The Fourth Exploration flotilla has logged in some interesting key locations that prime for colonization, mining, and building Forward Operating bases."

"While things are going well with the system we've already settled. Exploration Groups are still having trouble with exploring new systems. Even with the newly-installed VI assistant programs and skilled navigators, gravitational anomalies prevent us from moving beyond the cluster. Even the probes we send have a forty-percent return rate." Saren added.

"Not to mention that the Council has been riling on us, saying the tensions back home are becoming more worse and worse every day. Saying that the conflicts with Terminus Systems are destabilizing…"

"That's enough, Vakarian. I am well aware of current events. I'm sure everyone is. For the last four years, we've found new horizons for Council Citizens from all corners of the galaxy. Asari, Turian, Salarian, Volus, Elcor, Hanar, even the Quarians, and Krogan have a chance at this new start."

"With occasional surveillance of course," Saren added. "Even if this is a new beginning for everyone in the Council, those who are deserving second chance shouldn't be permitted to make the same mistakes like their ancestors," Saren interjected. Garrus gave a short sideways glance but Saren paid no mind.

"So, it would seem, Spectre Aterius. But old grudges aren't a priority. New beginnings are. If we give up on this now, we will be giving up the one those who are awaiting a new life back home. We need this opportunity. Even if it means taking risks. Is that clear?"

Saren and Garrus both looked at each other. Products of uncertainty and ideals budding against each other. Both returned their gaze to Lythane. "Yes, Ma'am." They answered in unison. Lythane returned a smile.

"Good. Now is there anything else you'd like to discuss.?" Saren looked Garrus, edging him to speak up.

"There is one thing we'd like to show you." Garrus activated his Omnitool and opened up some files. "Explorations Flotilla Seven picked what seems to be an audio transmission. Not one of ours. Definitely alien."

"Play it," Lythane replied. Garrus pressed play on his Omni-Tool.

" _Hic autem de victoria sta in submotos arcet harena. Humanitas hostem pepulerunt novum pertinet ad sidera. Nos nonsciunt clade. Nos numquam potest extingui. Nunc terra. Semper terra. Laudate in luce. Nam Imperatrix…. Hic autem de victoria sta in submotos arcet harena. Humanitas hostem…."_ Garrus stopped the recording.

"Audio goes on loop. From what data says, the transmission is over half a century old." Saren added.

Lythane hummed. "Sounds like the Old Turian language. Hierarchy Standard picked up some influence from it." Lythane commented.

"It's similar to the Old Tongue. But grammar and syntax are different and jumbled up. Could be a species that formed a similar language system."

"Can our data packets translate It?"

"We can. But it will take some time...if you want, I can provide a rough translation."

Garrus played the audio again for Lythane.

* * *

 **-56 years ago-**

 **Above Planetary Archology-223**  
 **5th Quick Response Fleet**  
 **60 Years before Super-Relay Activation.**

Within the dark corridors of a ship forged from the machinations of a golden age long past, six silhouettes sat within the confines of the metal chamber. Each checking their weapons fused with light and metal. Each of these silhouettes stood about six feet tall wearing armors colored a base white with red ornamental designs of an old Terran Lion. Pride for all who holds Steadfast and true. The Type 2 Noble Constant Armor had fitted well for those who have been chosen to bear it. All six individuals waited patiently, weapons in hand and silence remaining solid. It was then when a red hue filled the room and a whining alarm went off. A signal for them.

" _All hands. Get set for a combat drop."_ A Low mechanical voice ordered. All six individuals stood up and formed a single file line before head towards and doorway. Each individual turned to their left and entered a doorway. Three went to the left side of the room. Three went to the right side of the room. Shortly after, the sounds of hydraulics and the mechanical whirs of harness latched themselves unto them, securing their positions tightly.

Before they rose a single podium. Light from the middle appeared to show a woman in the same armor as them, but not as shiny. Her armor told tales of decades possibly centuries of war. Battle scars doted her armor, ribbons of valor and as well as purity seals were stamped on her shoulder guards. She wore a long red cade with gold trimmings that bared a golden sigil of the same Terran lion that they all wore on their armor. The hologram began to speak

" _Here we stand on the brink of victory. To push back the enemy is to give Humanity a new to live among the stars. We shall not know defeat. We shall never be extinguished. Terra now! Terra Forever! Praise the Light! For the Imperatrix! Hail, Aylician!_

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" They all shouted. From then on, the hologram disappeared, the podium descended back into the ground and the chamber began to move.

With the complex sounds of hydraulics, the shifting of gears, the chamber sat still for a few moments until the lurch of gravity could be felt within their stomachs. They were falling at unknown speeds towards a planet that has seen the conflict for longer than anyone can remember. As they continued to fall, the sounds of flak could be heard from outside. The sounds kept getting closer and closer. Sounds of metal hitting metal kept coming and coming until they stopped. The sense of dread disappeared. All six grabbed their unapologetic weapons of war and braced. They braced for the doors to open. Within a span of a minute. Six doors opened. Six paths lead to another battlefield. "Eyes up, Guardians!" the Team leader yelled over comms.

 _You have a war to win._

* * *

 **Quick AN: Another quick chapter for you guys. Didn't want to prolong the next story arc for another month and wanted to start fresh. Writing the chapters for Act Zero took longer than expected and the last thing I don't want to repeat the same issues of last time. Classes have started again for me but most don't require long hours of attention so chapters will be uploaded at a moderate pace. See you in the next update.**

 **Your pal,**

 **~OperatorMazzi**


	12. Chapter I-II

_**"They rest quietly on fields afar...for this is no ending, but the eye. They return from fields afar. The eye has passed, the end nears. Do not fade quietly. Let thunder reign again."**_

 _ **-Inscription from an Unknown Titan. Creator of the Thunderlord  
**_

* * *

 **14th day of 6th Month, 2880 (Galactic Standard Time)**

 **Foreign Galaxy Designated: NCD-190**

 **THV Sun of Ciprintine, Fourth Exploration Fleet, First Battle Group**

 **Unexplored Star-Sector**

"This signal is really giving us the runaround." Captain Vitelia Meltis stated. When the Council discovered the Alien audio a month ago. With some signs of civilization being present in this galaxy. Nexus Operational Command wasted no time in giving their Exploration Fleet the green light to trace down the Signal. After several calculated jumps following the set signal of the repeated transmission, Captain Meltis led her ships through at least six different star systems. With how old the signal seems to be, degradation is a common factor in why this signal has been bouncing in different locations.

As they progressed, the signal had led them towards an isolated system within the edge of Colonized Council Space. Meltis gave the order to prepare for any hostilities, as they couldn't predict what they would encounter.

"Well to be clear, degradation is a ruling concept in this investigation. The signal has been going on loop for over half a century running on primitive radio waves instead of the Quantum Entanglement Communications we normally use. So, it makes sense for this transmission to be in this state."

"True." Vitelia hummed "But, I didn't think it would take a month to pinpoint its location. Finding a nest of Pyjacks in a sewer system is easier than this."

"So, it would seem," Garrus replied. Vitelia made the Turian equivalent of a smirk. "Helm, is the Fleet Good for another jump?"

"Ma'am, Ships all across the board are green for FTL. We're ready to jump on your orders."

"Understood Lieutenant." Vitelia opened Fleet-Wide Communication. "All ships, ready FTL. We're jumping into the next system. Vitelia out."

Once the fleet reached the edge of the system, Ships like the Ciprintine shot through the stars for the next five hours. A short jump from a Council perspective. Within those five hours, Captain Meltis spoke with the other leading officers about all possible scenarios. Most of the considered situations involved in textbook combat procedures in case of a Hostile first contact occurred. Some were betting on a peaceful first contact

"Remember. Starting a war is the last thing we want to do. Do not fire unless fired upon. We may have the numbers but we don't possess the means to receive help on such short notice with us being far from colonized space."

It wasn't long before all the ships left FTL and entered the system. Scanners had shown eight celestial bodies. Five were gas giants, three were Terrestrial. Most of the Gas Giants were moonless, those with Moons were barren and uninhabitable. After pushing towards the innermost system, the three terrestrial planets showed some promise. The first planet lies within the edge of the Circumstellar habitable zone, resembling a Tundra world: A cold, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere and a stable biosphere but vegetation is limited to leeches and mosses. Permafrost covers most of the surface except for temperate equatorial areas.

Moving on to the second planet, a Tropical World in layman terms: A rocky, humid world with a thick nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere and landmasses covered in dense vegetation. Prime for the Nexus' Colonization Program.

The third one was a Continental World with two moons: A rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere with an active and stable hydrosphere. Landmasses of great size are separated by a vast ocean. Climate variations depend on latitude and precipitation. Perfect for Colonization. Most importantly, this is where the signal was coming from.

"Bring us closer to the third planet. Tell all ships to stay within general quarters and Ready up First Contact Protocols….

"Ma'am" The helm pilot interjected. "We're getting strange readings from the planet the signal is originating from. We're currently scanning and the planet...By the spirits…"

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the planet?" Garrus spoke up.

"We're sending you a live image of the planet now."

Garrus and Vitelia both waited with a sense of uncertainty. The feed took a few minutes to appear but it did. What they saw took them by surprise.

In orbit of the planet was a ring, not one made of rock and ore, but one made of Metal. What they were looking as was a graveyard of ships. The moons were irreparably damaged. Both of them were splintered and cracked, cores exposed and all. Scans of the planet itself showed craters scattered all over the planet. What was most eye-opening was the ruins that the scans picked up. Few were still standing, but deeper scans showed that more ruins were buried underneath the overgrowth.

"So much for First Contact," Garrus stated. "Looks like we found out what remains of a species that just grasped the concept of space flight and received a short end."

"Civil War?" Vitelia queried

"Perhaps. Won't be so sure until we begin an investigation." Garrus replied.

"Noted. I'll inform Saren about what we've discovered and got the clearance we need to begin."

* * *

 _The ground burns with embers. Electricity runs within her veins as her fist collided with a Cabal Centurion. like a knife through butter, The Titan reduced the Centurion was vaporized into particles of Arc Energy. Around lied the bodies of Terrans and Cabal alike, once vastly different in both beliefs and size now shared a common fate as the life faded from their bodies. There wasn't any time to give prayers to the fallen as another volley of enemy artillery soared overhead, destroying an armored group and a few Marines along with them. The Titan ducked when the shells impacted, her ears ringing as the high explosive shells blew hundreds of chunks of earth into the air. Once the rain of Earth ended, The Titan assessed her surroundings._

" _10 Meters. Behind you!" Her ghost called out. Immediately turning around, The Titan spotted a pack of Red Legion War Beasts. With no firearms in reach, The Titan grabbed an old relic of war from her waist. A handaxe, wrapped in black leather and forged from the Foundries of the Central Systems of the Star Union, and readied herself. The War Beasts, savage in nature and war, rushed in for their new kill._

" _A pack of seven. Be ready" Her Ghost said once more. The Titan remained quiet as the beasts began to approach. Time slowed for her when the first beast bared its fangs and lunged for her neck. Intel showed the War Beasts were known to cross distances within minutes. Tear up Humans in seconds. Dangerous in packs. Not to her._

 _Within the flow of time, grabbed the lead War beast by the throat and immediately snapped its neck and tossed it to the side. the Second and the third flanked her left and right sides, obviously attempting to pin her down for the rest to obtain the kill. The right was the closest. The Titan gripped her weapon tightly and moved to strike the Second. The curved blade, made from adamantine entered the skull of the beast. The third made its move but the Titan anticipated this. With her offhand, She grabbed the beast by its throat, the rabid barks, and snarls evident that it was more than irate._

 _Once the second Beast ceased breathing, The Titan pulled her weapon from its skull and stuck it into the stomach of the third. A howl of pain came from it until it fell quiet. Three down. Four more to go._

" _Super percentage?" The Titan asked her Ghost._

" _Sixty-five percent." He replied. "We're almost through."_

" _I know." she let go of the dead Beast and diverted her attention to the remaining four, all poised and waiting to strike._

 _The Titan readied herself and made the first move.  
_

* * *

 **Foreign Galaxy designated: NCD-190**

 **Fourth Exploration Fleet**

 **In orbit over Ruined World**

"Is the Team ready?" Garrus asked. The hangar bay of the Ciprintine had become more active than it's been for the last few months. While there the assigned personnel that were tasked, Field Personnel that were prepping for the latest mission. Probably the First ground mission they've taken part in since they left Nexus Command.

"Ground Teams are ready and waiting for further orders." The Task Force Commander replied. "The Expedition Teams are making final preparations as well. Won't take less than five." Garrus made a low hum. "What about our resident Archeologist? How is she doing?"

"The Asari? To be fair, she's been getting along well with the crew. Remind me, why did we bring her along again? Garrus was about to answer until Saren came along.

"Ms. T'soni is an experienced individual when it comes to the field of Archeology. She was the one that published that book on the Protheans."

"You mean the one that filled with Theories and no hard evidence? Last time I checked the Scientific Community back home made her a laughing stock for a short time." Commander Prask added.

"That was before the Beacon. Once the Beacon was discovered everything changed after that."

"Yeah...So did the Council." Prask with an irritated tone of voice. All three remained silent for a while. Garrus kept his head down. Saren gave a glare towards the Older Commander. Despite Saren's heritage, Prask wasn't intimidated. He's seen his fair share of idealists and the last thing he wants to do is give people like Saren a bigger pedestal to step on.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have men to oversee. Spectre Vakarian, I'll see you planetside." With that Prask left the two Spectres to their own accord.

"I see you two are still getting along well" Garrus commented. Saren scoffed at his remark.

"Prask is part of the Old Guard, Garrus. An old eroding order that refuses to pass the torch to the new generation. His ignorance will get the best of him."

The young Spectre didn't say much in response to his comrade. From his perspective, he and Saren were at opposite ends of the spectrum. Unlike Garrus' Likeable but rebellious personality, Saren was a dangerous enigma as while as an agent of the Council's will, a zealous defender of galactic stability within the once contested border regions of the Skyllian Verge.

"I think it would be best to check on our lead archeologist. Promise me you'll avoid butting heads with anyone else."

"We both know what I stand for is for the sake of the Council. Spectres like you should follow that example."

" _Attention all personnel. Landing Operations will begin in less than three minutes. Please report to you're assigned shuttles."_

"Alright. Let's get this over with. The faster we find this signal, the faster we'll be able to go home." Garrus then left Saren on his own within the hanger. Saren scoffed, he walked off towards his shuttle.

Nothing ever remains the same.

* * *

 _The Titan pulled the bloody Axe out of the skull of the last Warbeast. It's bladed edge caked with the blood and fat of the beasts who lusted for her blood._

" _How far we from the rally point?" The Titan asked her Ghost. Her Ghost appeared, sporting a Fusion Matrix Shell._

" _We're about fifty meters from where we're supposed to be. We would be there already if hadn't gone off to kill that Brachus!"_

 _The Titan shrugged. "He was given everyone a hard time. No point leaving him to much more." her Ghost groaned. "Do you know where the others are?" The Ghost fiddled around, opening, closing, and twirling its shell as it jumped around known frequencies._

" _I've located three. They're approaching the rally point at an alarming rate. I'd say they're using their Sparrows."_

" _Only three?" The Titan said in confusion. "You can confirm it's them right?" The Ghost made another twirl with its shell. "Oh, it's them. When we separated, I made sure to keep in contact with their Ghost. As far as I can tell, only three have been receiving any sort of feedback."_

" _What about the other two?" The Titan wanted an answer but time was cut short when a Squad of Centurions pushed up amongst the ridge towards her. Not wanting to get shot, the Ghost teleported itself back to the metaphysical plane it came from._

" _I'll tell you later! Now isn't the time to stand around!" The ghost yelled. The Valus leading the group yelled something in it Moronic and Guttural language of his before firing his Heavy Slug Thrower at the Titan. The Legionaries followed suit as they fired their slug throwers at the Titan as well._

 _Without thinking, The Titan used the surge of light that formed within her very being to construct her Ward of Dawn. The sphere of void light enveloped around the Titan as dozens Microrockets slammed against its surface. Blowback from the rockets created a field of smoke around the Titan._

 _With a snap of her fingers, she willed her unapologetic weapon of war into existence. She was unseen, yet to be shown. The Titan chambered a round. the Dust settled and the Ward collapsed._

 _Words of war spoke again.  
_

* * *

 **An: Another quick one done for you guys. Now to answer some questions some people have sent through the private messenger and clear things up for future references.**

 **Q:** **So this humanity is a combination of the imperium and the last city?  
A: To give a short answer: yes. To give a more complex answer: I'd have to say no. Mankind in this instance has chosen to bring themselves to their former glory instead of Cowering behinds walls like they do in Canon. The idea of Mankind creating its own Interstellar Empire has been a topic that has been thrown around within niche members of the community and merely has been written off as fanfiction. And ss someone who partakes in writing fanfics in his spare time, I thought I'd give it a shot. so far, the feedback has been positive. So that's a good sign.**

 **Q: Does Humanity worship The Traveler?  
A: In some aspects yes. If you think about it, if a Giant alien Sphere just came out of nowhere, started Terraforming inhospitable planets like Venus and Mercury and somehow bring the entire Human race from an age of political and societal strife to Technological Advanced one within a short timeframe. Then it would make sense for some pockets of Human civilization to Worship the Traveler despite it not wanting to be worshipped in the first place. Not to mention that in Destiny Canon, a** **Myriad of Cults started appearing on Earth before First Contact with the Traveler occurred. Some of these Cults became Violent. Some pressed for the Unification of Earth's Governments. Since this an AU, I plan to use this to a certain extent that intertwines with the plot development.**

 **Q: Is there a reason why the Traveler was hidden within Mars?  
A: Well yes, there is a reason. Since it's been revealed that the Protheans didn't thrive in the same galaxy Humanity exists in. I thought it would be appropriate to alter Humanity's first contact Scenario with the Paracausal entity since this is a crossover.**

 **Q: Why did it take Ten Chapters to get to this point? what's the reason behind you doing it? You could've just written two to three chapters and start writing the actual story  
A: Act Zero of Terra Novus was more or less the foundation of this story. I wanted to set the plot of How Humanity was on the course on both how political and societal strife was running rampant. That is the main reason why I did this. **

**That's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this update and I'll see you soon!**

 **Your pal**

 **~OperatorMazzi**


End file.
